


Don't Ask, Don't Tell: A Love Story

by javajacq, sdstewart7981



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Belt Bondage, Declarations Of Love, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Drama & Romance, Dry Humping, Eventual Happy Ending, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Filthy, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Military, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless AU, Shameless Smut, Slurs, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajacq/pseuds/javajacq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdstewart7981/pseuds/sdstewart7981
Summary: Instituted on February 28, 1994 by the Clinton Administration, "don't ask, don't tell" (DADT) was the official United States policy on military service by gays, bisexuals and lesbians.Ian and Mickey are two soldiers from two different branches of the US Armed Forces in the year 2010.Falling in love is the easy part. Maintaining a relationship, while being forced to be hidden away and honorably serving their county at the same time, won't be so easy.





	1. Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

Notes:

So this chapter is a synopsis of the story. It gives the reader (you) a general understanding of what is going on in this story and a little bit of background information on the main characters.

  
It's important that you read this because I may or may not mention some of these facts later on. =) But always feel free to ask any questions that you may have!!

  
This is just something I like to do for my AU stories =)

  
Will be posting the next chapter in just a few minutes!

Jacq<3

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Instituted on February 28, 1994 by the Clinton Administration, "don't ask, don't tell" (DADT) was the official United States policy on military service by gays, bisexuals and lesbians. The policy barred openly gay, bisexual or lesbian persons from military service while, at the same time, prohibiting military personnel from discriminating against or harassing closeted homosexual or bisexual service members or applicants. The act prohibited any homosexual or bisexual person from disclosing his or her sexual orientation or from speaking about any homosexual relationships including, but not limited to, marriages or other familial attributes while serving in the United States Armed Forces.

As of July 6, 2011, a federal appeals court barred further enforcement of the United States Armed Forces' ban on openly gay service members. That certification was sent to Congress in July of 2011. Ultimately, the end date of DADT was set for September 20, 2011. The U.S. military is now no longer allowed to prohibit openly homosexual or bisexual persons from joining any branch of the Armed Forces.

 

Ian and Mickey are two soldiers from two different branches of the US Armed Forces in the year 2010.

Falling in love is the easy part. Maintaining a relationship, while being forced to be hidden away and honorably serving their county at the same time, won't be so easy.

 

**Mickey Milkovich – Navy (Enlisted), Active Duty**

  * Rank – E-4 - Petty Officer Third Class (PO3) Education – Graduated High School, completed Physician Assistant training post enlistment and graduation of the Naval Academy.
  * Job – Physician Assistant (PA)
  * Primary Station – USNS Comfort (hospital ship) out of Norfolk, VA
  * Correct Title - "Petty Officer Milkovich"



Personal Details

  * Age: 25
  * Hometown: Chicago, IL
  * Reason for Enlistment: Terry tried to kill him because he found out that Mickey is gay.



 

**Ian Gallagher – U.S. Army (Officer), Active Duty**

  * Rank – O1 - Second Lieutenant (2LT)
  * Education – Graduated High School and Junior ROTC, completed Officer Candidate School (OCS) and Basic Officer Leader Course II post enlistment (OCS is the Officer's equivalent to basic training).
  * Job – Military Police Officer
  * Primary Base – Fort A.P. Hill
  * Correct Title – "Lieutenant Gallagher"



Personal Details

  * Age: 23
  * Hometown: Norfolk, VA
  * Reason for Enlistment: He has always wanted to be an Army Officer.




	2. Lieutenant Gallagher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Mickey Milkovich removed his worn leather jacket as he entered the bar. He perched on one of the padded bar stools and looked around briefly, taking in the details of the establishment he had chosen. It was a dockside bar so it naturally had a certain seaside charm about it. The rustic wood floor and walls accompanied by the oak bar and bar stools were pleasing to the eye. The jukebox along the far wall was playing a catchy classic rock song and both pool tables were occupied. There were a few people seated at one of the tables in the far corner of the room and only one other gentleman seated at the other end of the bar. 

"What can I get you?" A woman bartender with dark purple hair asked.  

"Old Style draft. I want to start a tab please." Mickey replied. 

"Sure thing, hun." He watched apathetically as the woman poured his beer and handed it to him. 

"Thanks." He said before taking a large gulp of the bitter liquid. He pulled out his cell phone and found his sister's number. 

**In port. Got a hotel room. Gonna stay here this week. Don't feel like dealing with Terry's shit.**

He locked his phone and took another deep gulp of his beer. A cool breeze flitted through the bar as the front door opened. With mild interest, he turned his head to look and see who had walked through the door.

A tall, red-haired man confidently entered the room. His red hair was freshly cut and styled neatly. The black, plain t-shirt he wore contrasted intensely with his pale skin, and yet, somehow it made his presence in the room more intimidating. The shirt hugged the man's lean, muscular frame just enough to tease the daylights out of him. Mickey's stomach flipped when the man's extraordinary green eyes met his, but he didn't outwardly react to the feeling. Years and years of pretending to be 'normal' made that easy to do. 

Long legs hidden beneath pale blue jeans carried him towards Mickey. The redhead sat two seats away from him and greeted the bartender by name before ordering a whiskey and coke. Mickey heard his phone vibrate, distracting him from the powerful presence that was now seated beside him. 

 **Awww really?! I really wanted to see you! I have something to tell you!** Was his sister's reply. 

**You're more than welcome to come here and tell me lol. Or just tell me over the phone.**

She responded almost immediately. **You're no fun. You know damn well I can't afford to come see you. You have to be the one to visit Mr. fancy sailor man.**

Mickey laughed and shook his head but didn't reply. He just really didn't want to deal with his father this week. For once, he wanted to enjoy being in port, not dread it. He noticed the redhead watching him laugh with a small smile on his face. 

Mickey seized the opportunity to strike up a conversation. "My little sister." He said with a smile, motioning towards his phone. "She's so dramatic." 

The other man smiled in response. He had a dazzling smile. White, but not quite perfect teeth showed through parted, semi-full pink lips. "I can relate. I have a little sister of my own who's very dramatic." His voice gave Mickey goosebumps. 

Mickey took an extra second to appreciate the man's strong jaw before replying. "It's somewhat endearing I suppose." He said with a smile of his own. He noticed the gold ring on the man's middle finger as he raised his drink to his lips. Upon closer inspection, he could make out the familiar design. "Army?" He asked, motioning to the ring. 

The redhead nodded in confirmation before offering his right hand. "Ian Gallagher." 

Mickey shook the Ian's hand firmly. "Mickey Milkovich. Navy." 

"Ah." Ian replied with a smile. "You in port for a while?" 

Mickey nodded. "A week. I was going to go home but decided to stay here instead." 

"Where's home?" Ian asked. 

"Chicago." Mickey answered simply. "You?" 

"Here; Norfolk. I'm on leave. Set to deploy in just over a week." Ian said proudly. 

"Iraq?" Mickey was somewhat thankful he didn't have to spend any time in that hot sandbox. 

Ian shook his head. "Afghanistan." Not any better. 

"Gotcha." 

Neither man said anything for a few minutes. Mickey's nose picked up on the enticing scent coming from the redhead. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was fantastic. He downed the last of his beer and ordered another beer and a shot of whiskey. He threw the shot back and immediately chased it with a swig of beer. He set his glass down and noticed the other man's eyes on him. 

"What?" He smirked. 

"Seems like you're on a mission, sailor." Ian said with a smile. 

Mickey shrugged. Ian's smile was contagious. "Just trying to let loose. Only really get to once every few months." 

"I get it." Ian replied. 

"So, what do you do in the Army, soldier?" Mickey asked and turned his body slightly towards the redhead, opening himself up more to the conversation. The shot of whiskey was hitting him a little. 

"Military Police Officer. Second Lieutenant." Ian answered proudly. He was very proud of what he had decided to do. 

"Career guy. Oh man, I better watch myself." Mickey laughed. 

Ian laughed with him. "Nah. I'm off duty. You're good." Mickey was absolutely transfixed by this man's presence. "What do you do?" Ian asked him. 

"Physician Assistant. Just enlisted ranks though. Petty Officer Third Class." Mickey answered. He didn't plan to make a career out of it. He just needed an excuse to get out of that shit hole city and away from his father. He figured enlisting was the best way to travel and learn a skill or two. That way when he was discharged, he could hopefully find a decent job away from South Side Chicago. 

"Right on." Ian said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Mickey bit his lip and tried not to let the liquor in his system affect his ability to filter his thoughts. "How old are you?" He questioned, hoping he didn't sound too creepy for saying it. 

"I'm 23. Went into training straight out of college. Graduated my MP course about a month ago." Ian answered. 

"Damn. A man on a mission." Mickey smiled. 

"Since the day I was born." Ian quipped with a smile. "How old are you, sailor?" 

"I'm 25. It took me a few years before I decided this is what I wanted to do." Mickey answered. 

"I understand." Ian nodded. 

The two made idle chit chat about various subjects for the next hour or so. Mickey took another shot of whiskey and downed another beer as they were talking and Ian was almost done with his third whiskey and coke. Mickey was pleased to learn that they seemed to have a lot in common. It seemed he had possibly made a new friend. 

"You got a girl back home in Chicago?" Ian suddenly asked, changing the subject. He motioned for the bartender to bring him another drink. 

"No. No girl." Mickey said. He didn't offer any more than that. Don't ask, don't tell. "What about you?" 

"Nope. Me either." Ian replied. Mickey felt his eyes lingering on the redhead's lips, watching every little movement as he spoke. The alcohol had lowered his inhibitions, making it possible for him to stare without questioning his actions. His breath hitched slightly as Ian's tongue snuck out to lick his bottom lip. He bit his lip, his heart suddenly thundering in his chest when he lifted his eyes and saw the heated look in those extraordinary green eyes. "Oh." He breathed out, the realization hitting him hard, making his dick twitch in his jeans. 

Ian smiled wickedly but didn't say anything. The lack of reply gave Mickey the confirmation he needed. This gorgeous man in front of him was gay. And so was Mickey. 

"Me too." Mickey replied lowly. Fuck it. He told. He figured it was safe to do so at this point. 

"I know." Ian said just as low. "Where are you staying this week?" The intense gaze the redhead was giving him was making him anxious. In a very, _very_ good way. 

"I have a hotel room in Hampton. It was cheaper than the ones here." Mickey replied. He hoped Ian was thinking the same thing he was. 

"Perfect." Ian said with a smile. He was definitely thinking the same thing. 

"Wanna go hang out there?" Mickey asked. 

Ian laughed at Mickey's attempt to be coy. "Sounds fun. I'll get a cab." He pulled out his phone, hailing a ride and then downed the rest of his drink before standing from his stool. 

Mickey stood as well and put his jacket on. They both payed for their drinks. 

"After you, Lieutenant." Mickey said with a smile. 

Ian smiled and turned to head out the door. Mickey followed him, not quite believing this was actually going to happen.  

Lieutenant Ian Gallagher was his this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?!?!?! =D
> 
> We are super fucking excited about this story! And I am so looking forward to writing it!
> 
> Smutty stuff in the next chapter. =D
> 
> Comments and reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> Jacq<3


	3. Just Roll With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys can stand the heat ;)

Ian's heart was racing and need smoldered low in his belly. His entire body was aching with lust. He did his best to appear collected on the outside, but there was a fucking riot inside of him. He had never before experienced this kind of intense attraction to someone. From the second he walked into that bar and saw the blue-eyed, raven-haired sailor sitting at the bar, his heart was racing.

He figured out pretty early on that Mickey was gay. He saw him checking him out when he walked into the bar. Granted, the sailor did very well at not making it obvious, but due to Ian's own years of practice of hiding the obvious, he picked up on it pretty quickly.

He looked over as the older man rubbed his palms on his jeans. Mickey wasn't hiding his anxiousness as well as he was. He could feel the need rolling off of the sailor in waves. It was fueling the fire inside of him. It took everything in him not to jump the man as they sat in the cab and headed towards the hotel Mickey was staying at.

Ian silently thanked the Gods that Mickey had gotten a room in the next city. It wasn't far though; just across the bay. At least they didn't have to worry as much about somebody recognizing him. He wasn't sure if anyone knew Mickey enough to recognize him, but Ian had grown up in Norfolk. His dad was a well-known Navy Captain and was not aware that his middle son was gay. Although, he supposed, someone could have recognized him at the bar. But, fuck it. He didn't really care. People could make their own assumptions. It's not like he broke the rule and made a big scene with Mickey.

Mickey's leg was bouncing up and down uncontrollably. The motion was making Ian more anxious so he reached his hand out and set it on the older man's knee. Mickey froze at the contact. Ian looked over and was met with blue eyes that were full of want and need. His eyes snapped down as the older man bit his bottom lip. He wanted to taste those lips for himself so badly. His breathing rate increased. He was nearly panting as he lifted his eyes again and made eye contact with the sailor. Their eyes stayed locked for a long minute. Every so often, one set of eyes would flicker away to watch some subtle movement the other male did.

"Jesus." Mickey breathed out, looking forward, breaking the connection first.

The sexual tension in the vehicle could be cut with a knife at this point. Ian slowly moved his hand from the sailor's knee. He slowly dragged his digits up the man's thigh about half way, loving the shudder that coursed through Mickey’s body, before removing his hand completely. He clenched his fist together on his own leg as his need approached critical level.

 

The cab pulled into the parking lot of a normal-looking middle class hotel. Mickey gave the guy a twenty and they both stepped out of the car.

"This way." Mickey said, heading towards his room. Ian couldn't help but watch the way Mickey's hips moved when he walked.

They stopped at the last door on the bottom floor. Ian watched as Mickey fished his wallet out of his back pocket and, with shaking hands, pulled out the room key and opened the door. He followed the sailor into the well-kept room, briefly observing his surroundings. It was a fairly large room with a California king bed in the center. A dresser with a 42' flat screen was on the other wall, facing the bed. Just your average hotel room. 

He turned around and took in the sight of the slightly shorter man in front of him. He dragged his eyes up from the man's black Converse and then up his legs. The man's dark jeans hugged his thighs and hips just enough to tease. He watched briefly as Mickey's chest moved underneath his jacket and t-shirt as he breathed. He could see the sailor's pulse throbbing underneath the skin of his smooth neck. His full lips were slightly parted and Ian's breathing hitched as a perfectly pink tongue snuck out to coat the lower lip in a glistening sheen of saliva. He finally met the older man's blue eyes with his.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until urgency overtook Ian's body. He approached the sailor determinedly. He pressed his chest against the older man and pushed him back against the wall behind him, cupping his jaw with one hand and pressing the full length of his body against him before crushing his lips into the man's willing ones. They kissed deeply and passionately, not wasting any time. Ian plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth and was met with Mickey's own ardent tongue. Their tongues danced a dance of primal need and fervor between each other's lips. Ian trapped Mickey's lower lip between his teeth and bit down slightly on the swelling tissue. White hot need flashed over Ian's body as a low moan escaped Mickey's mouth into his.

One of Mickey's hands cupped the back of his neck as they kissed. He pressed his hips firmly into the sailor's, their erect dicks rubbing together through their jeans. Mickey's other hand slipped under his t-shirt and grasped at the expanse of skin it found underneath. Ian pushed Mickey's jacket off of his shoulders. Mickey dropped his arms and pulled the jacket off, discarding it on the floor. Ian ran a hand down one of the sailor's now exposed arms before reaching underneath the older man's t-shirt. He ran his hand wantonly over Mickey's rippled abs and up over his chest, tweaking a hardened nipple with his thumb and finger. He was rewarded with another moan from Mickey and the sailor's hips bucked into his. He removed is fingers and grasped the hem of the other male's shirt, lifting it up.

"Off." He said, breaking the kiss. Mickey lifted his arms, allowing him to pull the shirt up and over the sailor’s head. He tossed it to the floor to join the jacket. He let Mickey do the same to his shirt before resuming their soul sucking kiss.

Their bare chests were pressed together now. Ian could feel Mickey's heart thundering in his chest against his own. He felt the sailor's hands on his belt buckle and pulled his hips back slightly, allowing him more room to undo the fastener. The other male's hands made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing the heavy material off of his hips. He toed his shoes off as his jeans fell to the floor. He kicked the clothing off and out of the way. He picked one leg up and removed one sock from his foot before doing the same with the other, never breaking the connection between their lips. He exhaled heavily through his nose as Mickey's hands dipped underneath his boxer briefs and gripped his firm ass, pulling him into him.

He broke the kiss and opened his eyelids. Mickey's eyes soon met his and they stared at each other for a second. "I want to taste you." Ian decided aloud before dropping to his knees.

He looked up Mickey's well-developed body as he undid his belt and jeans. He allowed the sailor to kick his shoes off and step out of his pants. He removed the other man's socks one by one before hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Mickey's boxers. He leaned in and placed his mouth over the sailor's boxer-clad erection.

"Fuck." Mickey moaned low and long.

He removed his mouth and planted a wet kiss against a hip before lifting his lips and biting into the soft skin that covered the bone. He felt Mickey's hands thread into his hair as he ran his tongue over the soft flesh. He dragged his tongue down the crease of the sailor's leg and hip as his determined hands revealed the man's leaking cock. He looked at the hard, thick length yearningly for a short moment before gripping it with one hand and leaning in to heatedly kiss the side of it. He dragged his tongue up the length before engulfing the tip with his mouth. He ran his tongue over it, tasting the precum that was seeping out. He hummed appreciatively as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He rested his hands on the back of Mikey's thighs as he began to bob his head, taking the length in and out of his mouth. He closed his eyes as Mickey's fingers gripped at his hair. He tasted so fucking good.

Suddenly, Mickey's fingers tugged harder at his hair and pulled his face away. He let the sailor's cock fall out of his mouth with a small pop before looking up at him. He was so fucking beautiful. His skin was flushed and covered in a thin coating of sweat and his chest was heaving as he panted through parted lips.

"I gonna fucking explode already if you don't stop." Mickey explained breathlessly.

Ian gripped the older man's hips. "Turn around." He ordered, helping the sailor do so with his hands.

He ran his hands up the back of Mickey's thighs before grabbing handfuls of his firm, perfectly round ass cheeks. He grabbed the other male's hips and pulled them back slightly, encouraging him to bend a little. Mickey did so and spread his legs a little more, bracing himself against the wall with his hands. Ian smiled slightly before parting those perfectly round ass cheeks. He didn't hesitate as he leaned in and flattened his tongue against Mickey's puckered entrance. He probed at the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, coating it in saliva. He passionately kissed the opening and swirled his tongue around it, making Mickey moan loudly. He brought one hand down and inserted his middle finger into the hot tunnel. He fingered the sailor slowly at first, watching as his finger disappeared and reappeared over and over again.

"More!" Mickey pleaded, arching his back some. Ian obliged and slid his pointer finger in with the other one, stretching him little by little. Ian felt as if he were about to explode. Mickey was hot and tight around his fingers. He couldn't wait to get his cock in there. He located his pants to the left and grabbed them, fishing out his wallet. He opened it and removed a condom and a small packet of lube. He continued to finger the other man, adding a third one in to join the others. He loved how willing and accepting Mickey was being. It made him so fucking hot.

  
"Just fuck me already, Lieutenant!" Mickey begged. He was more than ready.

  
Ian smiled and ripped open the condom package with his teeth before standing. He removed his fingers from his lover's entrance and rolled the rubber over his dick. He locked eyes with Mickey over his shoulder and smiled wickedly as he tore open the packet of lube before squeezing the entirety of it onto his fingers. He coated his rubber-clad dick with the slippery substance before running his slippery fingers over the sailor's awaiting hole. He dipped his fingers in and out a few more times, making sure it was well lubricated.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself behind Mickey, who had straightened up a little so he didn't have to bend his legs so much to get in. He placed one hand on the other man's shoulder and guided his erection with the other hand. Both men groaned as Ian's long, thick length filled Mickey up entirely.

"So fucking tight, Mickey." Ian said heatedly.

He had no intention of being gentle. He wasted no time and began to roughly pound into Mickey's ass, gripping his hips with his hands for leverage. Ian watched as his cock disappeared into the other male's ass over and over again, their actions nothing short of primal. The sounds emitting from the older man's mouth were driving him crazy. He loved how vocal the sailor was; it turned him on endlessly. He continued his brutal rhythm and leaned forward to sink his teeth into the skin of Mickey's shoulder, not caring if he left a mark. Petty Officer Milkovich was his.

"Yeah. Touch yourself, baby." Ian grunted as Mickey began to jerk himself off.

"Don't fucking stop, Ian. I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" Mickey cried out, his ass starting to tighten incredibly around Ian's length.

"I want you to cum for me, sailor." Ian answered, his own peak within reach. He increased his pace more, bringing them both to the edge. "Cum for me as I pound you. All over your hand."

"Holy fuck!" Mickey exclaimed, Ian's dirty talk giving him the one final push he needed. He exploded in his own hand, Ian's length ramming into his prostate repeatedly making his peak so much more intense that he didn't think it would end.

"Mmm, fuck yeah, baby." Ian groaned, finally reaching his own peak. His thrusts became erratic as he came hard into Mickey's ass. He'd never had such an intense orgasm. The waves of ecstasy crashed over him again and again until he was sure he might pass out from the intensity.

Mickey slumped, resting his head against the wall. Ian slumped on top of him, his own head on between Mickey's shoulders. The pair didn't move for a moment as they caught their breath.

"Holy shit, Gallagher." Mickey panted. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

Ian laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty fucking intense." He agreed. He pulled out of the sailor carefully and discarded the condom in the trash can. He walked, on shaky legs, to the bed and flopped back onto it. He watched through hooded eyes as Mickey used his t-shirt to clean off his hand before he came to lay down beside him.

They turned their heads to look at each other, their chests still heaving. Neither man said anything as they searched for answers in each other's eyes to questions they couldn't quite form yet. Something was happening here. What had just happened was only the catalyst for what was coming. Both men could feel it.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." Mickey said honestly. He could stare at this man until the day he died and die happy. He had no doubt about that.

"You're not so bad yourself, sailor." Ian replied, rolling to the side and propping himself up on his elbow. He looked down at the older man, his green eyes searching in Mickey's blue ones. "What's happening here?"

"I don't know. I can feel it too." Mickey answered honestly, leaning up to kiss the younger man before saying, "But how about we just start with tonight and see what happens?"

Ian nodded. "Okay." He answered simply. He stood up and located his boxer briefs, slipping them on before heading to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water on his face before looking at himself in the mirror and silently begging his racing heart to calm down. He was in great shape and had recovered quickly from their fucking session, but his heart would not stop pounding. His chest ached and he had a sneaking suspicion as to why. But Mickey was right. They should just start with tonight and go from there.

He walked back into the main room to find Mickey, now clad in boxers, laying on his stomach with his phone in hand. Ian crawled over the top of him, kissing his way up the older man's back before resting his face in the crook of his neck. He breathed in Mickey's scent. "What are you doing?" He asked before heatedly kissing his neck.

"Ordering pizza." Mickey answered. "What do you like on yours?" He asked, tilting his head to the side to give the redhead better access to his neck.

"Whatever it is that you like." Ian replied, sinking his teeth lightly into the skin of the sailor's neck.

"Oh my God." Mickey sighed. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he closed his eyes briefly and enjoyed the ministrations being done to his neck.

"I love how vocal you are." Ian breathed into his neck. "Turns me on so fucking much."

Mickey smiled and continued attempting to order pizza as his new lover kissed and touched him. He finally managed to order and pay before locking his phone. Ian adjusted his weight accordingly as Mickey rolled over beneath him. He supported his weight on his elbows but let their chests rest against each other.

He looked down at the sailor and smiled. "Hi." He said simply.

"Hi." Mickey answered back with a smile. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Just enjoying the way you taste and feel." Ian answered before leaning down to kiss Mickey deeply. Mickey moaned into his mouth. He could easily go for a round two already, but the pizza was on its way. He settled for just kissing Mickey passionately. He moaned as Mickey's hands drifted up his back, giving him goosebumps. He broke the kiss, their lips smacking. "You make my heart race." He said quietly.

Mickey smiled and placed his right hand over Ian's heart, feeling it pound. Ian's chest swelled with emotion as Mickey grabbed his hand and placed it over his own heart. Ian could feel the older man's heart thundering in his chest as well. "What is going on?" Ian asked again, once more, searching the older man's blue eyes.

Mickey didn't answer right away. He smiled and ran the fingers of his left hand over Ian's arm. He was afraid of what was happening too. But the last thing he wanted to do was overthink it and ruin it before it started. "Whatever is meant to happen is what's going on." He finally said. "Just roll with it."

Ian nodded, deciding to stop overthinking it. He leaned down for one more kiss before rolling off of his lover. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He propped two pillows up against the headboard and leaned back against them. He smiled when Mickey sat up and did the same next to him. After flipping through the channels for a few minutes, they settled on a rerun of That 70s Show. They watched the show for a bit, laughing at the funny parts. Mickey scooted closer to Ian and leaned into him as the other man lifted his arm and draped it over his shoulders. He rested his head against the redhead's arm and laughed at something funny that Kelso did in the show.

There was a knock at the door. Mickey sat up and smiled. "Pizza!" He kissed Ian quickly before bending down and throwing on Ian's black t-shirt and heading to answer the door.

Ian couldn't see Mickey around the corner as he retrieved the pie, but he could hear him. "What the fuck you looking at?" He heard Mickey say before the door slammed shut.

He watched with a furrowed brow as Mickey walked back down the short hallway and back to the bed.

"What was that about?" Ian asked, sitting up straight and crossing his legs.

Mickey set the pizza box in the middle of the bed and climbed on, crossing his legs as well. "The fucker noticed your legs and was trying to look around the corner a little too hard." He clarified.

"Oh." Ian said. "Fucking creeper."

"Yeah." Mickey agreed as he opened the box. They each grabbed a slice and took bites. They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the hot pizza that was sliding down their throats.

"So," Ian started between bites, "why did you decide to enlist?"

Mickey popped the last bite of his second slice of pizza into his mouth, chewed it and swallowed before answering. "A few reasons. The main one to get the fuck away from my homophobic, asshole of a father."

"Damn." Ian said, his face showing concern. "I'm sorry. Did he find out about you?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. Some dickwad told him that he heard I was gay and the motherfucker nearly killed me." He pointed to a long scar on his head that was partially covered by his hair. It spanned from an inch into his hairline down to his cheekbone. "The bastard snuck up on me with a bat."

"Jesus Christ, Mickey." Ian said, closing the pizza box and scooting closer to him. He grabbed his face gently and turned his head with his hands to get a better look at the scar. He leaned in and kissed the scar gently.

"Yeah, I was in the hospital for a week. My brothers were able to stop him before he got another swing in. He intended to kill me. I enlisted two weeks after I got out of the hospital." Mickey shrugged. "That's why I don't like to go home on leave. I just spend all of my time trying to avoid him. It's hard to do that and see my siblings at the same time."

"I'm so sorry." Ian shook his head. "I can't even imagine."

"Don't be sorry. Some people are just ignorant fucking pricks. I'm thinking about flying my sister here the next time I'm in port. I have a little money saved up. Every time I don't go home, I can tell it makes her really sad." Mickey said somewhat sadly. He loved his sister more than anyone else close to him back home.

"You absolutely should. We all need our people." Ian encouraged.

"Yeah, I'm gonna. But other than that, I'm hoping that once I get discharged, I can find a decent job somewhere else. Somewhere far away from Terry. If I had stayed there, I'd never go anywhere." Mickey finished. "What about you? Why'd you join up?"

"It was always part of the plan for me to join." Ian admitted. "My dad is a Navy Captain actually."

Mickey's raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Which ship?"

"USS Truxtun." Ian answered. Mickey had heard of the ship. It was a destroyer. One of the most dangerous. "He's at sea a lot."

"Why didn't you join the Navy?" Mickey asked.  
Ian shrugged. "I just always wanted to be in the Army. Did Junior ROTC in high school. My dad didn't seem to care which branch I joined as long as I joined."

"Does your family know you're gay?" Mickey asked.

"My brother, Lip is the only one that knows. My dad would probably lose his mind if he found out." Ian admitted.

"Lip?" Mickey asked with a laugh.

Ian laughed too. "Yeah. Short for Phillip. He's at MIT right now majoring in engineering. He's a fucking genius."

"Damn." Mickey sighed. Their lives were so different growing up. He grabbed the half-eaten pizza from off of the bed and got up to set the box on the dresser. He pulled Ian's t-shirt off and crawled back onto the bed.

Ian pulled the covers back and they both crawled under them, immediately wrapping their arms around each other. It was incredible how there was no awkward stage between the two of them. Ian stared up at his lover, who had perched slightly on top of him. He sighed as their lips met sweetly, his eyes closing. It was as if they had been doing this sort of thing every day for years. Why did he have to meet him now, just a week before he was due to deploy to Afghanistan for a year? The thought of having to separate from this incredible man on top of him already hurt like hell.

They pulled away from the kiss and Ian looked into Mickey's blue eyes. "I'm so happy I met you, Petty Officer Milkovich." He smiled.

Mickey smiled back and laid all the way down. He snuggled up to Ian's back as the younger man rolled to his side. He tightly wrapped his arm around him and breathed in his scent. "I'm happy I met you, too, Lieutenant Gallagher."

They both quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was pointed out to us that we have some information wrong. So I will be making some changes and update you all on them in the notes before the next chapter =) It won't change the story much.
> 
> Enjoy all the sex in the next few chapters because once they separate, there won't be any for a while =(
> 
> We appreciate your comments and reviews!
> 
> Jacq<3


	4. You Know You're Mine Now, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Life has been crazy!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this emotional and hot, hot, HOT chapter =)

A hard suction around the head of his cock woke Ian with a start. He opened his eyes and immediately looked down and saw Mickey on his knees between his legs, bent over, with his rock-hard cock between those perfect lips. The sun was up but he couldn't tell what time it was. The redhead moaned loudly as his lover hollowed out his cheeks and sucked him hard again while swirling his tongue. "Holy fuck." He moaned and dropped his head back down, closing his eyes. He willed what tiredness remained in him away and pushed himself up on his elbows, his abs contracting and tightening as he held himself there and watched as Mickey bobbed his head up and down around his cock. "Mmmm, just like that, babe. Yeah." He said huskily. "Suck my cock."

"Fuckin' love your dirty mouth." Mickey said, removing his mouth momentarily but still stroking the length firmly. Ian smiled wickedly, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he watched Mickey stick his tongue out and lap up the precum that was leaking out before saying, "You taste so fucking good."  

His cock twitched at the older man's words. "Cumslut." He said with a salacious grin. "You've got the prettiest fucking mouth I've ever seen. Perfect fucking lips."

Mickey grinned back naughtily and dragged his tongue from the base of his lover's leaking cock all the way to the tip again and then exhaled deeply before taking the entire length into his mouth and down his throat. He gagged slightly around the thickness of it, but powered through it and started to repeatedly deep-throat the younger man's cock.  

"Jesus Christ!" Ian groaned, his mouth falling open and his head tilting back. His hips bucked slightly, throwing off Mickey's rhythm but the older man quickly regained his pace. "Let me sit up." Ian said, pulling himself up so he could lean against the headboard of the bed. His cock fell from Mickey's mouth with a slight pop as they scooted up the bed. "Swing your body around this way. Wanna play with your ass." He said, patting the bed beside him.

Mickey did as he was told and, without removing his mouth from the younger man's cock, rotated his body so his ass was right next to Ian's face. Ian pulled his lover's boxers down and exposed his perfect ass. "Perfect fucking ass." He said, kneading one of the full cheeks. He then placed two fingers in front of Mickey's mouth. "Get 'em wet." He ordered. He watched through half lidded eyes as Mickey removed his mouth from his aching cock and wrapped his lips around his fingers, swirling his tongue around them, getting them nice and wet. Once he felt they were sufficiently lubricated, he removed them and brought his hand back up and slicked his fingers over his lover's puckered opening. "Spread your legs a little more." He ordered. "Looks so fucking good." He moaned as Mickey obeyed. He looked over his lover with his legs spread and his back arched slightly, his ass perfectly exposed and open to him.  

He slid his middle finger in through the tight ring of muscle, looking down when Mickey moaned lowly around his cock. He watched his cock disappear and reappear from between his lover's lips as he fingered him. "So fucking hot, Mick." He said, working his finger in and out of the tight hole, loosening it. He threaded his fingers through the older male's hair, not forcing but guiding as he inserted his pointer finger in next to his middle one. Mickey moaned around his cock again, louder this time, and pushed his ass back against the fingers as Ian scissored them and loosened him even more. "You like my fingers in your ass?" He husked.

"Mmmhmm." Mickey hummed, nodding eagerly.

"Gonna stretch it out good before you get on me and ride my cock." He stated, adding a third finger, making the older male moan loudly again. "Love the fucking sounds you make." He watched as his fingers disappeared into his lover's tight hole. He spread them as much as he could, feeling that Mickey was just about ready. "Do you have lube?" He asked.

Mickey nodded his head 'yes' before deep-throating his cock again suddenly, making him groan. He removed his fingers and smacked one perfectly round ass cheek before saying, "Get it."

He stroked his wet cock slowly as Mickey got off the bed, kicked his boxers off and went to his duffle bag in the corner of the room. He stood up and paused, looking at him. "I don't have any condoms that will fit you." He said with a naughty grin.

Ian smiled back and eyed the sailor's hard, leaking cock before saying, "I'm ok going without if you are."

Mickey nodded and walked back over to the bed. Ian scooted himself up more as Mickey climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs. He removed his hand from his cock as Mickey squeezed out a decent amount of lube and started to stroke his cock, coating it in the slippery substance.  

"Fuck. You're so fucking hot." He said, lifting his hand and running his fingertips over the older man's rippled abs. "Enough. Get on me." He said with a smile. He rested his hands on Mickey's thighs as the sailor reached behind him and lined his cock up with his stretched hole. Both men let out guttural groans ass Mickey lowered himself onto Ian's throbbing cock.

"Fuuuuck." Mickey groaned as he bottomed out. "You feel so fucking good. So fucking big. Can feel it throbbing." He said as he started to bounce.

"All for you, baby." Ian said, grasping the older man's hips tightly. He reached one hand up and pulled Mickey's head down by the back of his neck and sealed their lips together. They kissed vehemently, their tongues twirling around each other. Ian gripped his lover's hips tightly and helped him ride him, his biceps flexing as he aided in lifting up, and slamming the sailor down onto him.

Mickey tore his lips away and threw his head back, a euphoric cry escaping his mouth. He placed his hands on the soldier's shoulders, bracing himself as he rode the ever-loving daylight out of him, his cock brushing against his prostate with each thrust.

"Yeah, baby, ride that cock." Ian said hotly, staring at his lover as he rode him. He was fucking gorgeous. His thighs flexed with each bounce. Sweat dripped down his cut torso. The read head leaned forward and captured a nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, loving the saltiness of it. He bit down lightly, drawing out a loud groan from his lover. Mickey's biceps flexed as he braced himself against him, veins popping out beneath the skin. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open in ecstasy, moan after moan escaping those perfect fucking lips. The sounds coming out of Mickey's mouth were driving him fucking insane. "Fucking love how loud you are." He said, gritting his teeth as they continued to fuck at an unbridled pace.  

"Fuck I'm close!" Mickey warned as he dropped one hand down to his erection and jerked it roughly.

Ian could feel his own peak approaching as well. "Me too. Can I cum in that tight ass?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah. Fill me up. I want it." Mickey consented. "Gonna cum."  

Mickey cried out and Ian looked down at his lover's fist jerking his thick cock just as he started to cum; white, hot streams coating his chest and stomach. He let out his own cry of ecstasy and emptied his load into the older male's tight ass, his hips jerking erratically.

He wrapped his arms around the sailor as he collapsed forward onto him, their bodies, slick with sweat, sliding together. They both panted and embraced each other, enjoying the aftermath of their mind-blowing sex. Ian moaned quietly as Mickey slotted their lips together in a languid kiss, their tongues lazily dancing around each other.

"So fucking good." Mickey said when they parted. He climbed off of his lover, grimacing at the loss, before reaching down to grab his discarded boxers, using them to wipe his cum off of Ian's chest and stomach. He climbed back onto the bed and laid down next to the redhead, their arms and legs immediately tangling together.  

Ian buried his nose into the sailor's hair and breathed in his scent. "You know you're mine now, right?" He said with a sated smile.

Mickey laughed against the younger man's chest. "Is that so?" He countered.

"Yep." Ian replied, nodding. "Never letting you go."

The aura in the room suddenly darkened as they both remembered that Ian was deploying soon. Mickey buried his face deeper into the redhead's chest hair as a lump formed in his throat.

"I will come home to you." Ian said, wrapping his arms tighter around the sailor. "Will you wait for me?"

"Yes." Mickey answered, his eyes closed as he began to try and mentally prepare himself for the inevitable. Only 12 hours together and he was already feeling a deep-rooted attachment to this man wrapped in his arms. It was going to be fucking brutal letting him go.

"We can skype as often as we can and write letters back and forth while we're apart. It'll suck but at least we can still see and talk to each other that way. It's only 13 months." Ian reasoned. "And at least we have a few days together before you have to go back to the Comfort, right?"

"Right." Mickey agreed, lifting his head up to kiss the soldier again.  

"What do you want to do today?" Ian asked once they parted.

"I dunno. I don't really know what's around here." Mickey shrugged. 

Ian smiled. He had an idea. "Well, I do." He untangled himself from the older man's arms and got off of the bed and stood up, pulling Mickey up with him as he did so. "I need to go see my mom for a couple of hours but after that, I know what we can do." He placed a quick kiss on Mickey's kiss-swollen lips before elaborating. "I'm going to take you to lunch and then we can go see the Armed Forces Memorial. You'll love it."

Mickey nodded. "Sounds great." As long as he was with Ian, he didn't care what they did. He wrapped his arms around the soldier, enjoying the feel of him in his arms.

Ian kissed the top of Mickey's head. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

Mickey smiled in response and grabbed the redhead's hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. They took their time in the shower just enjoying each other. They took turns running the soap over each other. Took turns planting wet kisses and licks on each other as they washed their hair. Mickey sighed, his chest swelling with emotion, when Ian dipped his head down and ran his wet lips over his neck and collar bone. He ran his hands all over the soldier's well-defined body as the redhead leaned his head back under the water, keeping his eyes on his face. He dragged his fingers up his cut abs and over his strong chest, over his shoulders and down his biceps and forearms, before finally grasping the younger man's firm ass and pulling him into him.  

"You are so fucking gorgeous." He said to the younger man before reaching up and pulling him into an impassioned kiss. Their tongues tangled and their teeth clashed lightly as they poured all of their emotions into each other, water dripping down their faces and mixing in their mouths whenever their lips parted slightly, only to be drawn back together by urgent tongues. Mickey grasped the back of the redhead's neck, his other hand resting on a taught hip, as they tilted their heads and deepened the fervent kiss.  

Mickey's brow furrowed and his grip on the younger man tightened. His heart was racing and his chest ached with the amount of affection he already held for the soldier. He dropped the hand that was on the back of the redhead's neck down to his chest, placing his palm over the younger man's heart. He could feel it thundering beneath his hand. He pulled his lips away and stared up into those exquisite green eyes, feeling the same emotions rolling off of the younger man.

"Holy shit." Ian whispered as he stared back into brilliant blues. The connection between them was incredibly profound. He could feel his very soul being pulled towards the older man as they looked desperately into each other's eyes. Mickey was quickly becoming his sun. And, lord help him, he was powerless against the gravity and the warmth he provided. He barely knew the older man but he already knew that he wanted him forever. No matter what life threw at them and despite whatever else they discovered about each other along the way, he knew nothing would change the way he suddenly needed this man in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the sailor and buried his face in his wet hair, committing this moment to his memory.

These are the kinds of memories that would keep him going in Afghanistan.

 

 

About two hours later, Ian pulled into the parking lot of the bistro he had asked Mickey to meet him at. He got out of the car he had borrowed from home and pushed the button on the remote, setting the alarm. He adjusted his grey button up shirt with slightly shaky hands before he opened the door to the restaurant and stepped inside. His eyes searched for his lover eagerly. He smiled when he spotted Mickey sitting in a corner booth waving him over. He walked across the room and slid into the cushioned seat across from the sailor.

"Hey." He said with a smile. The older man looked good in his dark blue button up and dark wash jeans. His hair was styled to perfection, the hard-part hairstyle expertly gelled. Ian had the sudden urge to run his fingers through his lovers thick, black lock. Blue eyes appraised him appreciatively beneath expressive eyebrows, making him flush slightly.

"Hey." Mickey said back with a crooked smile. "How were things at home?"

"Pretty good. Only got to see my mom and little sister, Debbie. Apparently, my little brother, Carl, has decided to go to military school." Ian said with a smile. Serving definitely ran in the family. "He was at school, enrolling. Should hopefully get to see him before I leave though. My mom is talking about getting all of my siblings together for dinner before I go."

Mickey nodded. "Is that a good thing?" He asked, seeing the look of slight trepidation on his lover's face.

"Yeah, it would be awesome to see everyone. There's just a lot of us, and we don't always get along when we're all in the same room together." Ian laughed. "And my dad is at sea right now, so it will be a little bit sad I think, with him gone and me getting ready to leave too." He accepted a menu from the server and asked for an iced tea when she asked him what he wanted to drink.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Mickey asked, taking a sip of his soda that he had already ordered.

"Two sisters. Fiona; she's the oldest of us at 27, and Debbie; she's 18. And three brothers. Lip; he's 25, Carl; he's 17, and Liam who's 10." Ian answered, no need to mention that Liam was black just yet. That was always hard to explain at first since Liam was, in fact, his biological brother on both ends. "What about you?"

"Mandy is my only sister. She's 23." Mickey answered. "And she's my only biological sibling. I have two older half-brothers too." He didn't have much contact with his brothers anymore. He knew that they supported him, but unless he went home, he rarely talked to them. "Don't talk to them much." He shrugged.

"What can I get for ya?" Their waitress suddenly appeared and asked.

Ian gestured for Mickey to order first. "I'll have the club with a side of fries." The sailor ordered.

"I'll have the BLT with a side of sweet potato fries." Ian ordered. The waitress nodded and left to turn in their orders.

"Nasty." Mickey laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Ian asked, amused.

"Sweet potato fries. Those don't count as fries." Mickey jested.

Ian laughed. "Shut up. Their healthier than regular fries. And I like them, so, shush." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Better keep that tongue in your mouth." Mickey said threateningly with a hint of naughtiness, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Ian's dick twitched as he suddenly thought about Mickey sucking on his tongue. He shifted and cleared his throat, willing his body to behave. "Dick." He smirked at Mickey, who was looking at him knowingly.

"So, what's it like in Chicago?" Ian asked, attempting to distract his mind from dirty thoughts. 

Mickey shrugged. "Hot as balls in the summer. Fucking freezing in the winter. It has it's nice neighborhoods and shitty ones just like any other major city."

Ian nodded. "What part to you come from?"

Mickey hesitated shortly before answering. "The shittiest part. South Side." He hated that place. It was such a toxic fucking part of the city. So often, kids got trapped there; sucked into lives of dealing and debauchery or jumped into street gangs and were lucky if they lived to be 30. "It's a fucking shit-hole. Hate that place." 

Ian's heart ached for his lover. He couldn't imagine hating home. Couldn't imagine what it was like to never want to see his father again. It was very obvious that the two of them came from very different backgrounds. "Well, I'd like to meet your sister. Maybe you could fly her out when I come home for Christmas."

Mickey's eyes lit up. He didn't realize he would only have to go a couple of months before he got to see Ian again. And the thought of introducing him to Mandy gave him butterflies. He would love to proudly show off this man. "I'll plan on it." He smiled.

The waiter brought them their food and set their plates down in front of them. They each said 'thank you' and dug into their sandwiches. Mickey chewed his food thoughtfully. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the future. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. "How long will you be home in December?" He asked.

The redhead swallowed before answering, "Two weeks."

Mickey took another bite and chewed with a smile. "That's how long I get too." He said after swallowing.

"Awesome." Ian replied. That was going to be a great two weeks.

They finished their food in relative silence. When they were done, Ian payed for their meals like he said he would. The pair got up and walked out the door and over to the Audi RS 3 that Ian had borrowed for the day.

"Nice car." Mickey complimented with raised eyebrows.

"Thanks." Ian responded. "It's my dad's."

Mickey nodded and slid into the suave leather passenger seat. He buckled up as Ian started the engine and began to drive them to the Town Point Park.

 

 

_September 20, 1918  
_

 

_Dearest Worman,  
_

_....My girl, my girl, how I do miss you. I didn't think it possible for one to be possessed of the_ _longing I have for you. At night I lie awake and think and think of you, the roar of the big guns_ __giving way before the press of mental pictures of you.... If I had to go over the same road with_ _ _you again, I am quite sure the way would be easier for you. The mistakes I have made, the_ _heartaches I have caused you stand out like the shell holes that deface so much of this country,_ _that once was so beautiful. I am learning my lesson, honey, and this experience, this absence_ _from you, is burning it's brand into my soul...._

_….We are certain to move very soon, and when we do, we will not be able to write letters.... I_ _trust and feel sure, that you and all of my real friends are saying a few silent prayers, that we_ _may all do our duty completely, and live to tell those whom we love how we did it.... Pray for me_ _an all our boys.... Your devoted Hubby.  
_

_Francis M. Tracy  
_

_d. September 27, 1918  
_

Mickey stood, staring at the bronze piece, reading the letter over and over again, his heart aching for the woman this letter was written to. "All of these soldiers never came home?" He asked Ian sadly.

Ian solemnly shook his head. "Never did. Kind of tragically beautiful, right?"

Mickey nodded. He couldn't even imagine what the woman must have went through. It seemed that this was likely the last letter she had received from her husband. He shuttered as thoughts of Ian never coming home clouded his mind. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he fought tears brought on by the thoughts. He cleared his throat and straightened. He couldn't allow himself to think of such things.

The couple wandered to the next letter, standing silently beside each other as they read.

_January 17, 1968  
_

_\--My Darling Wife,_

_As this day draws to a close, I can only think of you. Possibly I'm just emerging from the R &R _ _haze in which I've been enveloped for these past weeks. Until now the detail of our meeting was_ _all so clear: I could still hear your voice, feel your warmth. Now the harsh reality of your absence_ _is upon me; I know all too well this feeling: I lived with it for the many months prior to December._ _My only hope is that I can survive this attack of my imagination upon my sanity.  
_

_When we meet again I can promise you that there will be no wasted moments. Every minute_ _spent with you will be nothing less than a gift to be cherished. I have found that it isn't always_ _necessary to be always doing: talking, eating, walking, dancing, swimming. There are many_ _times when I want only to know your presence: to hear you moving around, to see you next to_ _me. There are many ways of loving – perhaps the simplest are the most satisfying.  
_

_Bertram Arnold Bunting  
_

_d. February 12, 1968_

 

 A strangled breath escaped Mickey's trembling lips. As beautiful as all of these letters were, they were freaking him out. He couldn't even imagine something like this. And the fact that Ian was getting ready to deploy to war, made everything so much worse. His fingertips were tingling and he was starting to feel lightheaded. The anxiety coursed through his body as his heart raced.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Mickey asked shakily, leaning slightly into Ian's shoulder. "My mind is running away with me. Just wanna hold you."

Ian looked worriedly at his lover. The reality of Mickey's feelings towards him hitting him. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of his lover in waves. He realized that Mickey was, no doubt, putting himself in the shoes of these loved ones that had received these letters from their soldiers. "I should have realized...." He started. "I'm sorry. Let's go."

The pair walked briskly back to the car and sped back towards Mickey's hotel room, desperate to have their arms around each other.

Thirty minutes later, they were tangled around each other in only their underwear. Ian rested on top of his lover between his spread legs, their chests pressed against each other. "I will come home to you." He said between kisses. "I promise."

Mickey's brow furrowed and he nodded, capturing the younger man's lips in another earth-shattering kiss. He knew that there was no way for Ian to promise something like that, but the fact that his lover was doing it anyways, made his heart swell.

He tugged down the redhead's boxers as much as he could with his hands before lifting his legs up and pulling them the rest of the way down with his feet. Ian rolled to the side and helped Mickey remove his own underwear before climbing between his legs again. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was still resting on the bed from their romp earlier that day and popped the top, coating his fingers. He reached down and started to prep his lover.  

Mickey grabbed his wrist, stopping his administrations and shook his head. "I'm still good from this morning. Get in me." He pleaded breathlessly.

Ian nodded and coated his erection before lining up and sliding home. Both men groaned as he bottomed out and began to slowly rock his hips.

They made love slowly yet intensely, their arms wrapped around each other, their lips never parting. The atmosphere in the room was scorching. The fire burned through each of them and smoldered deep into the other, charring the very depths of their souls. They were both sure that there had never before been a love as raging and fiery as theirs. The room was filled with sounds of quiet whimpering and nearly silent declarations of love and need, both men accepting the fact that love at first sight existed and that it was coming to fruition in those moments.

They both knew that they would survive anything and everything the world thrust at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to try and do two days per chapter, but now, I'm thinking one day per chapter :) I think you all will be very happy the next few chapters =D
> 
> Jacq<3
> 
> The letters in this chapter are actual letters from the Armed Forces Memorial. It's pretty cool. Google it =P


	5. Where The Fuck Have You Been My Whole Life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.. fucking FINALLY!! =D
> 
> Added some new tags to this story. A bit of praise kink and light bondage ahead!!!
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

"Mickey." Ian cooed in a sing-song voice. He was leant over the older man who was sleeping on his side, his back facing him. He trailed kisses all over the sailor's face, neck and shoulder, trying to rouse him.

"Mmmm." Mickey moaned sleepily. He rolled onto his back and smiled as Ian climbed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist as the younger male continued his kissing assault, now kissing all over his chest and collarbone. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like rollercoasters?" Ian asked before leaning in to place a lingering good morning kiss to the older man's lips.

Mickey's brow furrowed slightly at the odd question. He opened his eyes and was met with Ian's excited ones. "I don't know. I've never been on one." He answered honestly.

Ian's eyebrows shot up. "You never been on a rollercoaster?" 

"Nope." Mickey shook his head. "Never had the money to go anywhere like that when I was growing up. And even if we did, not like my dad gave enough shits about us to take us." He reached his arms above his head as best he could, his body going taught as he stretched deeply.

"Well that settles it then." Ian said, leaning down to kiss and nip at the sailor's body as he stretched. "So fucking sexy." He mumbled between kisses.

"That settles what?" Mickey asked, smiling as he enjoyed his lover's sweet assault to his torso.

"We're going to Busch Gardens today." Ian answered, picking his head up and smiling excitedly at his boyfriend.

Mickey scooted himself up on the bed so that he was now sitting with Ian on his lap. "What's that?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down his soldier's bare thighs.

"An amusement park." Ian replied with a smile, tilting his head to one side.

Mickey found him irresistibly adorable with his red hair stick up in every direction and his green eyes glinting excitedly. "With rollercoasters?" He asked before leaning in and capturing the redhead's lips in a lazy, open-mouthed kiss.

Ian nodded and moaned into the kiss, his hands lifting up to rest on the older man's biceps, squeezing them appreciatively. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the other's tongue and lips as their hands roamed each other's bodies. 

Ian climbed off Mickey's lap and excitedly began to pull clothes out of the duffel bag that he had grabbed from his house while he was there the day before. "It takes about an hour to get there from here so we should leave soon. It's already almost 11." 

Mickey glared slightly at Ian's lithe form bouncing back and forth across the room. "How are you such a morning person?" He asked without malice. He kicked his legs out from under the blanket and sat up a little more.

Ian smiled as he pulled up his jeans and buttoned them. "I dunno. Always have been. What," He said, crawling back onto the bed and resting over the sailor on all fours, "you're not? Even though you've been in the Navy for how long?"

"18 months. And no, still am not a fucking morning person." Mickey replied, unable to help but smile back at his lover's contagious grin.

"Well, wake the fuck up, Milkovich!" Ian said, playfully smacking his lover in the cheek repeatedly in an attempt to liven the sailor.

"Better back the fuck off me, Gallagher!" Mickey exclaimed, laughing as they started to wrestle on the bed. They fought for dominance over the other, arms and legs flailing. Mickey howled as Ian's fingers dug into the skin just above his hips, tickling him relentlessly. "Fucking hate being tickled!" He yelled out between laughs. He suddenly grabbed the redhead by the wrists and wrapped his legs around him before deftly flipping the younger man over and underneath him. He now sat triumphantly on top of his lover with his wrists pinned above his head and his body pinned down between his naked legs. 

"Glad I could get a rise out of you, sailor." Ian said and winked, referring to Mickey's hard cock that was resting heavily on his lower abdomen. He laughed at the look of surprise on Mickey's face.

"You think you're pretty fuckin funny, huh, Red?" Mickey said without animosity. "Let's see if you're laughing when this thick cock is shoved down your throat."

Ian smiled naughtily up at the older man. "Challenge accepted."

Mickey's cock twitched as those words registered in his brain. He stared down heatedly at the younger man, his thoughts now involuntarily revolving around getting off in that perfect fucking mouth.

"Come on, Mick. Fuck my face." Ian challenged, eyes daring and his mouth watering at the thought.

"You're a fuckin freak, aren't you?" Mickey asked, the corners of his mouth lifting in a salacious smile. The dirty talk, the kinky ass play, face fucking... he was quickly realizing that his soldier was a fucking freak in the sheets.

"You have no idea, baby." Ian winked.

"Can't wait to get an idea." Mickey said. He sat up slightly, removing his weight from the younger man and tugged up on his wrists. "Sit up a little." He helped the redhead scoot so that he was sitting slightly up, his face now level with Mickey's hard cock.

Mickey straddled Ian's chest and watched as he lewdly smiled up at him before leaning his head forward and lapping at the head of his rigid cock. His breath caught in his throat as the younger man licked his lips and made eye contact with him before engulfing it with his mouth, giving it a firm suck while swishing his tongue around. The redhead moaned and pulled his mouth off before leaning forward again to lap up the drop of precum that had seeped out. 

"Fucking love the way you taste." The soldier said huskily. Mickey's breathing picked up through slightly parted lips as he watched his lover slowly drag his tongue along his shaft from base to tip before placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the other side as he worked his way back down again. The slow, albeit, insanely seductive administrations were quickly driving him insane with need; the flames of desire lapping deliciously at his nerve endings. He watched as his cock twitched against the younger man's lips. He removed one of his hands from the wrists he was detaining, readjusting his hold so that he now held them in one hand, and gripped his cock near the base as the redhead dragged his tongue back up to the tip.

"Fucking tease." Mickey murmured, lifting his erection slightly and slapping it down against that sinful tongue.

Ian's lips lifted into a wicked grin as the sailor slapped his cock onto his tongue a second time. "You're teasing yourself, baby. Thought you were gonna shove this thick cock down my throat?" He asked naughtily before wrapping his lips around the sailor's cock again and easily plunging his head forward to take the entire length down his throat.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey groaned, his hips thrusting forward instinctually. He released his grip on the soldier's wrists to thread the fingers of both of his hands through his thick red hair as the younger man deep-throated him again and again. He felt the redhead's hands grip his ass cheeks, pulling him towards his face, encouraging him to make good on his threat. He looked down again as was mildly surprised to find his lover staring up at him, his lust-blown, green eyes daring him to do it. "Fuck." He groaned again, and finally surrendered to the desire coursing throughout his body.

He gripped the redhead's hair a little tighter, and began to thrust his hips forward, plunging his cock down his lover's throat repeatedly. He moaned loudly and watched through hooded eyes as his cock, glistening with saliva, disappeared and reappeared between those perfect lips. He took in the way the soldier's brow was furrowed in concentration yet the rest of his face and mouth remained relaxed as he easily handled the onslaught. He couldn't deny how insanely hot it was to watch his hips snapping forward, driving his rock-hard cock down that tight throat over and over again, and see the younger man easily and eagerly accept the invasion. He definitely had no problem with his soldier being a total fiend. 

"So fucking hot, baby. Feels so fucking good." He moaned vehemently as one of Ian's hands cupped his balls, tugging on them slightly. He felt fingers caressing the underside of his dick as he slowed his thrusting down a little to give the redhead a bit of a break. Suddenly, the hand and fingers caressing him disappeared. He was about to tell the redhead to keep playing with his balls when he suddenly felt those long, slick fingers abruptly plunge into his ass. "Holy fuck!" He cried out in euphoric surprise as his lover's fingertips pressed and massaged his prostate, sending extraordinary shockwaves of white-hot heat up his spine.

He resumed his assault on the younger man's mouth, his balls slapping against stubbled chin. The combination of his lover's tight throat around his cock and his long, thick fingers in his ass were quickly driving him to the brink of delirium. He babbled nearly incoherently, his brain unable to process anything but the harrowing need for release. Rushed, muddled words like 'fuck' and 'Jesus Christ, Ian' fell haphazardly from his lips in a never-ending mantra. He knew he was loud and he didn't give a fuck about it. The sinful words he heard falling from his lips along with the lecherous wet sounds his cock made every time he thrust forward into that tight throat had Mickey convinced that he just might die if he didn't cum soon. He felt the fingers of the redhead's unoccupied hand drag slowly down the inside of his thigh before ascending again and halting just below his ass cheek, firmly grasping at the flesh.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, babe." Mickey warned, his hands loosening their grip just in case the younger man wanted to pull his mouth off. He was overjoyed when his lover did no such thing and, instead, delivered even harder pulses to his prostate with his fingers, effectively hurling him over the edge. He groaned loudly, his mouth dropping open, as his orgasm crashed over him. His back gave out and he fell forward slightly, bracing himself against the wall above the headboard with one hand. His other hand remained on the back of Ian's head as his thrusts became erratic and he came hard into the redhead's mouth. His hips gradually slowed as his orgasm receded and he fell forward more, his head resting against his arm that was pressed into the wall.

He breathed heavily in the wake of his peak and closed his eyes, his fingers and toes tingling. He smiled as he felt his lover remove his lips from around his wilting cock and began to kiss along his hip and the crease of his leg as he gently removed his fingers from his ass.

"Jesus Christ, Ian." He moaned out, feeling sated. He scooted his legs back and pushed himself off the wall, lowering himself on top of the redhead, the lengths of their bodies pressed together. He shoved his arms under the soldier's upper back and shoulders and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on the younger man's tongue, before dropping his head to rest in the crook of Ian's neck. He sighed contently as he felt fingers gingerly tracing along his back and tightened his arms around his lover. "You make me feel so fucking incredible." He hummed against the skin of the redhead's neck.

"I want to make you feel incredible and then some." Ian assured. "You make me feel incredible too. Can't believe how hard I'm falling already."

Mickey lifted his head to look up at the younger man, butterflies and tingles invading his chest and stomach upon hearing the soldier's statement. Plenty had been said the night before between the two of them. It was quite obvious that they were falling in love; if they hadn't yet hit the bottom already. He could definitely feel that the soldier mirrored the same feelings that he had, but hearing it out loud shook him to the core and he hoped that it always did. He hoped that he'd always feel this way about the man beneath him. He stared deeply into those dazzling green eyes, seeing the weight of the truth behind his statement in them. "It is pretty crazy." He agreed. "Never felt like this before. Never had this kind of connection with someone before." He felt the emotion bubbling up in his chest as his brain reminded him that they would have to go their separate ways in just a few days' time. His eyes started to betray him and sting so he dropped his head back down before the other man could see the tears in his eyes. "It's not fair." He said in a quiet whisper, no longer trusting his voice not to crack from the emotion.

He felt Ian's arms tighten around him in comfort and understanding. "No, it's not." The redhead concurred, his voice, heavy with emotion, cracking slightly.

Mickey took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat, willing the rise of fear and pain away for now. There would be a time to feel those things more, but now was not that time. He pulled himself together and sat up, resting his weight on his elbows. "Come on." He said, smiling down at his lover. "I wanna ride a rollercoaster."

The grin that spread across Ian's face tugged at his heartstrings. He rose from the bed as the redhead moved to do the same. They both proceeded to quickly dress and put their shoes on, and then stood side by side in the bathroom as they took turns brushing their teeth. Mickey styled his hair casually while the redhead used the sink, and then they switched, Ian styling his hair as Mickey brushed his own teeth. Mickey ran his hand over his stubble and idly wondered if he should shave before they go. He caught sight of the redhead's own 5 o'clock shadow and the sexy smirk he directed towards him as he unabashedly ogled through the mirror. His soldier would look sexy as fuck with a beard. He smiled and finally snapped out of his minor trance and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Fuck it," and conceded to leave his facial hair be for the moment.

Ian smirked and looked over his own stubble before shrugging as well. "Yep. We're off duty." He smiled at the sailor. "And I wanna get going. Can't wait to get on a coaster with you."

Mickey smiled and they left the bathroom, grabbing their wallets and other random effects before heading out the door to Ian's car.

They had both been quiet, lost in their thoughts, as they made the hour and fifteen-minute drive to Busch Gardens. Ian kept running the last two days through his head over and over again. To say his thoughts and emotions were caught in a tailspin would be a massive understatement. He couldn't even find the appropriate words to describe what he was feeling. It hadn't even been 48 hours, yet he could, undoubtedly, feel himself falling head over heels in love with the Navy man sitting beside him. He couldn't even begin to understand why this had to happen to them at this moment in time. It made no sense to him. And he could tell that the timing tore his lover up just as much.

He couldn't recall ever feeling as strongly for someone. He thought he had been in love before, but that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now; a shallow puddle compared to the vast ocean of emotions he was now drowning in. He knew they had a connection the second he walked into that bar. He felt drawn to the older man as soon as he had laid eyes on him; like gravity. When he first arrived at the bar, he had intended to post up at one of the tables and possibly play a few rounds of pool with whoever else wanted to play. But, as soon as he locked eyes with the mysterious, dark-haired sailor, he found himself instinctually gravitating to the bar to sit next to him. It was as if their very souls were connected by an invisible, unbreakable chain in that instant.

Everything about Mickey enamored him. The way his extraordinarily-blue eyes, though carefully guarded, held so much depth. He could see the deep-rooted pain of his past in them, as well as the focus and determination of the present and the excited prospect of the future. He could get lost looking into those eyes; into that soul. The way he would bite his lower lip when he was nervous or lost in thought... and when he was aroused. The way his infectious smile engulfed his face and crinkled the corners of his eyes slightly. He was entranced by the way he spoke, his slight accent revealing, to anyone who didn't know him, that he was from another part of the country. And perhaps the most surprising, yet endearing thing he had discovered about the older man was his ridiculously goofy laugh. Just the thought of it put a smile on the redhead's face.

And not to mention, that Ian had never been so insanely physically attracted to someone. They way Mickey's fingers would immediately tangle themselves into his hair the moment their lips touched. The way his skin would twitch and tremble beneath his fingertips as he caressed it. The way his breath would hitch when the redhead would nip and suck at the skin just below his ear. And he fucking loved the primal sounds that would force their way out of his chest when he did anything that had to do with his ass. The older man was clearly a power bottom and it was obvious that he fucking loved it. Ian shifted in his seat as his lustful thoughts consumed him. Mickey set his body on fire. He made his heart race and his fingers tingle. His mouth watered as he thought about the earth-shattering sex they had been having. He was absolutely certain that his thirst for the Chicago native would never be quenched. Every fiber of his being craved the older man.

He wanted all of him. He wanted every smile, every laugh, every touch, every tear and even every fight they may ever have; just so he could have the honor of showing this incredible man that, no matter what, he was his and that he would fight for him. He wanted to know him better than he knew himself. He wanted to carry a portion of his pain and he wanted his trust. And he wanted to give all of himself to his lover in return. 

It was absolutely unfathomable to him how he had managed to fall for this man in under 48 hours. But he had, and he knew that there was no stopping it. They were suddenly thrust into each other's lives in such a way that they were both absolutely certain that there would never be anyone else for either of them. This was it. 

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Ian said, breaking the silence that consumed them for the last forty-five minutes. He figured a good place to start was to get to know everything he could about the sailor in the few days they had together.

"Like what?" Mickey asked, looking curiously at the redhead.

Ian pursed his lips in thought briefly before answering. "Like, what's your favorite color?"

Mickey laughed at the innocent question, more than willing to divulge whatever information the soldier wanted to know. "Green." He answered easily, smirking when the younger man turned his head and he briefly made eye contact with those gorgeous eyes that happened to be that very color. "What's yours?"

Ian smirked back, letting out an incredulous snort. "Blue." His smirk morphed into a full-blow grin as the older man laughed his goofy laugh at the revelation. "Favorite food?" 

"Steak." The sailor responded without hesitation.

"Rare?" Ian guessed.

Mickey nodded. "Bleeding rare."

"I like pasta." The soldier allowed. "Any kind of pasta."

Mickey nodded thoughtfully, enjoying getting to know the little things. They spent the remainder of the car ride chit-chatting and asking each other questions. The most surprising thing that Mickey had learned was that Ian had a snake phobia. The sailor laughed heartily when the redhead blamed it on seeing Anaconda at such a young age. In return, he revealed that he was afraid of clowns, but for no good reason. Which made the soldier let out his own mellifluous string of laughter. Mickey knew he had a dorky laugh, but he found Ian's to be incredibly sexy. He wanted to make the younger man laugh every chance he got.

Excitement bubbled in Mickey's chest as they entered through the gate of the amusement park. He could already hear the roar of the rollercoasters and people shrieking in either fear or delight. He didn't know he wanted to ride a rollercoaster until Ian had brought it up. He didn't feel like he was missing out on anything before, but now that they were here, he couldn't help the anxious/excited butterflies that fluttered inside of him. He rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms along his jeans as they walked into the main courtyard. 

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Ian asked as he opened the map of the park. 

Mickey peered over at it, locating the nearest rollercoaster and placing his finger over it. "I wanna ride a fucking rollercoaster." He said with a wide grin.

Ian grinned back, nodding and closing the map as they made their way towards the Scotland themed part of the park. They stopped for a few minutes to admire the gorgeous Clydesdale horses grazing and sheep in the stables before getting in line for the Loch Ness Monster rollercoaster. Mickey peered up at the metal ride, his heart suddenly thundering in his chest. He watched, completely transfixed as the rail cars flew by them, people laughing and screaming. He looked to his lover with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

"You okay?" The redhead asked, nudging him gently with his elbow.

"Yeah." Mickey nodded assuredly. They gradually moved forward in the line, Mickey's anticipation growing with each step.

Finally, after about 30 minutes in line, it was their turn. Ian let Mickey choose their seats and he ended up picking the 3rd car. They each settled into the seats, buckling their harnesses and then raising their arms slightly as the attendant came by and secured the bar in front of them. Mickey gripped at the cushioned bar with one hand and checked his harness one more time with the other. He looked over to Ian, both of them smiling at the other as they waited.

Mickey's stomach dropped slightly as the ride finally lurched forward and began its ascent up to the top of the first drop. He looked at the park as it grew smaller and they climbed higher and higher. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he knew that once they reached the top, they would fly down the other side and that unsettled him slightly. His heart was racing and his leg was bouncing uncontrollably the best it could beneath the latched security bar. "Holy fuck." He said as they approached the top of the hill. 

He looked down when he suddenly felt a hand gripping at his bouncing leg. He then looked up to his lover who was smiling reassuringly at him, excitement in his eyes. He looked back down at the hand and saw that it was now up-turned, a silent invitation. A bubble of another emotion that he was quickly starting to associate with his soldier simmered in the pit of his stomach and he smiled wider, lacing his fingers with the redhead's, gripping tightly as their movement paused momentarily at the top of the hill. 

And finally, the ride started moving forward again, and they were suddenly flying down a 114-foot drop. Mickey's stomach jumped into his chest but he didn't scream or make any sound of any kind. His breath caught as they fell, the wind whipping through his hair. They hurled down the rails and into the first curve of the ride, Ian's body slamming lightly into his as they were flung to the right. The smile was back on Mickey's face by the time they flew down the second drop, his breath catching again, as they entered the first loop of the ride. A groan forced its way out of his chest as the g-force pressed his body down into the seat before letting go and pulling him back upwards, his legs pressing firmly into the support bar and the straps of the harness biting into his shoulders. "Holy shit!" He cried out, smiling like a mad man. He locked eyes with the redhead again, seeing the same thrilled look on his face. He tightened his grip on the younger man's hand as they flew threw another series of curves and hills before plummeting into a pitch-black tunnel. They rounded a large curve as they emerged from the tunnel and then began another somewhat-slow climb up another hill. At the top, the coaster turned to the right as it began to fall downhill into the second loop. Again, a groan was forced out of Mickey's chest as they flew through the loop. Lights flashed quickly at the bottom of the loop, a camera taking a few dozen photos of the riders. They rounded another slight curve, their hands finally separating as the ride pulled back into the station.

Mickey unbuckled his harness and climbed out of his seat on slightly shaky legs once the bar had released. He waiting for the small amount of time it took for Ian to exit after him and they both headed down the stairs.

"So?!" Ian asked excitedly, looking at Mickey as they walked further into the park.

"So fucking awesome, man!" Mickey answered excitedly. "No idea what I was missing out on! My heart's still fucking racing."

"Right?!" Ian nodded, a wide grin etched into his beautiful face. 

"Holy fuck, I need a drink!" Mickey panted as the adrenaline started to recede. "And some food."

Ian nodded in agreement, pulling the map from his pocket. They decided to head to the Oktoberfest part of the park, beer and bratwurst calling their names. They entered the German-themed restaurant, the smell of freshly cooked sausages and potatoes invading their sense of smell, making their neglected stomachs grumble. The hostess quickly seated them and their waiter arrived shortly after, handing them menus and taking their drink orders. They both decided on classic bratwurst (Mickey made sure to ask for extra sauerkraut on his which made Ian smile stupidly for some reason), potato salad and red cabbage.

"I'm fucking starving." Mickey stated before taking a sip of his delicious German dark ale.

Ian nodded, sipping his IPA. "Me too."

Mickey couldn't help but smile endearingly at his lover from across the table as they waited for their food and sipped at their beers. "This was a good idea." He said, knocking his foot against the redhead's under the table. His smile widened as the soldier nodded in agreement. "What you got up your sleeve for tomorrow?"

"I dunno." Ian shrugged. "You got anything in mind in particular?"

A familiar glint flashed across Mickey's features and he let his eyes drift down the younger man's supple neck, drifting over his chest and strong biceps before returning to his face and landing on Ian's mouth. He smirked back at his lover, loving the sly smile that graced his lips. "How about we just stay in the hotel room and watch movies."

"Oh, just watch movies you say?" Ian quipped, his smile becoming more salacious by the second.

"Among other things." The sailor added, his mind running over all of the delicious things he would be doing to his soldier over the next 24 to 36 hours.

"Sounds fucking fantastic." Ian said, his thoughts on the same train as Mickey's. 

They were forced to break eye contact when their waiter arrived with their food. The heated conversation was momentarily forgotten as their plates were placed in front of them. Mickey's stomach growled as he took in the sight of his meal. "Looks so fucking good." He picked up his bratwurst, more than happy with the mountain of sauerkraut on top of it, and took a large bite, sucking a breath in between his lips as the heat touched his tongue. "Mmmmmm!" He chewed enthusiastically on the delicious sausage. He didn't miss the way Ian watched as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the meat before biting into it. His lover was clearly still stuck on their previous discussion. He smirked through a full mouth motioned to Ian's plate with his eyes. The soldier smiled wide before breaking his gaze and digging into his own food.

Once they finished their meals, they headed back out into the park. They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the different themes throughout the park, waiting until their food had digested some before riding anymore rollercoasters. Mickey's favorite was an inverted coaster called Alpengeist. That one definitely fed his inner adrenaline junky the most. It was scary as hell flying through the park with his legs dangling, but beyond exhilarating at the same time. 

Mickey laughed and turned beet red when Ian dragged him to one of those little photo booth things, insisting that they needed pictures. Mickey tried to argue that that's what cell phones and selfies were for, but the redhead asserted that it was not the same as holding the strips of pictures in your hand or being able to tuck them away in your wallet. The ridiculously sappy thought had Mickey smiling like a fool and ultimately he gave in, definitely wanting to be able to keep a few pictures of them in his wallet. After they were done, Mickey stared down at the 4 pictures on the strip of photo paper. His chest swelled with emotion as he took in the captured moments. The first two were goofy pictures; Ian sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes while Mickey scrunched his face up and curled his upper lip into some sort of growl face in the first one. And in the second one, Ian's eyes as wide as they could go, his mouth dropped open and his hands on his cheeks while Mickey puffed his cheeks out and crossed his eyes in the second one.

The other two photos were much more intimate; Mickey had a huge grin on his face, his eyes looking down as Ian leaned in and kissed his cheek in the third one. They fourth one made Mickey's heart skip. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Mickey was mostly turned away from the camera, but Ian was facing it, his head turned at just the right angle so that you could see his gorgeous face. He had his hand placed on the back of Mickey's head and his brow was furrowed intensely, his expression completely giving away how much he wanted and cared for the sailor. Mickey's heart swelled and a lump formed in his throat as he admired his lover's face in the picture. Holy fuck, he loved this man so much already.

They were in the car headed back to the hotel shortly after dark. Mickey unabashedly stared at the soldier as he drove. He took in ever dip and curve of the redhead's face, determined to memorize his profile before they reached the hotel. He wanted to remember everything about Ian. The way his face looked from every angle. He wanted to remember every emotion and every expression. Feeling brave, he reached over and placed his hand on the younger man's thigh, his thumb stroking back and forth over the denim. A smile crossed Ian's face and Mickey smiled back as he looked over and briefly made eye contact with him.

A thought popped into his head that made his dick twitch and come to life in his jeans. Feeling increasingly brave and now turned on, he slowly slid his hand up Ian's denim-clad thigh, applying pressure with his fingers as he did. He watched with a sly smile as the younger man raised one perfect eyebrow and shifted in his seat slightly, his legs spreading apart a little more. He paused just below the crotch of the soldier's jeans and grasped his flesh through the fabric firmly, earning a quiet keen from the younger man. Mickey licked his lips and released his grip, finally dragging his fingers the rest of the way up, groping gently at the redhead's hardening dick. 

"Jesus, Mick." Ian groaned, thrusting himself up against the sailor's hand as best he could in that position. Mickey applied more pressure, rubbing his palm along the bulge and letting out a shaky breath. He loved how endlessly and effortlessly turned on he was by the soldier. He bit his lip and rubbed at his lover's now fully-erect dick a little longer, enjoying the breathy moans he received in return, before removing his hand. He ignored the sound of disappointment that emitted from the redhead's lips and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. He then leaned over the center console as best he could, resting his elbow on the leather and reached over with his other hand to continue his administrations to Ian's swollen member through his jeans.

"Fuck." Ian breathed, his hips thrusting upwards again.

Mickey smiled and leaned over more, dropping his head and placing his lips against the soft skin of his lover's neck. He kissed the flesh sweetly before dragging his tongue up along the younger man's neck and took his earlobe between his teeth, the whole time, not ceasing his firm rubbing on his erection.

"Oh my God, baby." Ian mewled, one of his hands dropping from the steering wheel and pressing it against the hand that was relentlessly kneading his rock-hard dick.

"Don't crash." Mickey breathed into Ian's ear before taking his earlobe between his lips again, running his tongue over the soft skin. His hand moved to undo the redhead's belt and the button to his jeans, carefully pulling down the zipper, all the while, he worked his mouth and tongue against the younger man's neck, nipping and sucking gently at the heated flesh. He slipped his hand into the soldier's boxer briefs and wrapped his fingers around that big, thick cock. A hiss whistled through Ian's teeth as Mickey began to slowly move his hand up and down his shaft, running his fingers over the head and back down. "So fucking hard for me." Mickey growled into the younger man's ear, nipping at his earlobe again. "Love this big fucking cock." He stilled his hand and gripped the redhead's erection tightly, insanely turned on by the groan he earned in return.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, long and drawn out and thrust his hips up, doing his best to focus on the road as the sailor relentlessly teased him. They were only about 5 minutes away from the hotel. And he was going to fucking destroy that ass when they got there.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue. The second the door to their hotel room closed, they were on each other. Ian had Mickey pinned to the wall just inside the door, his hands grasping at the skin just above Mickey's jeans. The sailor's fingers of his right hand were threaded through his hair; it seemed that that would become their usual spot in times like these. His left hand though, was shoved into his jeans and boxers, gripping at his ass and pulling the redhead firmly into him.

Ian broke the soul-sucking kiss. "You're a fucking cocktease." He breathed, ripping the older man's shirt up and over his head. He growled low and couldn't help his smile as he took in the sailor's own lewd grin. "You know you're a fucking cocktease." He said, mildly surprised at Mickey's obvious deviousness but insanely turned on by it. "You want me to show you what happens when you get me going while I'm stuck, unable to do anything but  _fucking_  drive?" He pressed his hips firmly into the sailor's, watching as he bit that fucking lip and grinned up at him, his blue eyes blown but not shying away from the threat. Mickey was definitely willing to accept whatever 'punishment' he was about to receive. "Fuck, that's fucking hot." Ian groaned before sealing their mouths together again, his hands pulling to undo the older man's jeans.

He shoved the sailor's jeans down over his ass and let them fall down. He then pushed his boxers down before tightly gripping the dark-haired man's erection in his hand. A sharp breath escaped Mickey's nose and a positively sinful groan emitted from his chest as Ian ran his thumb over the slit of his dick, smearing the precum that was dripping. He ripped away from the kiss again and simply watched Mickey's face as he began to stroke him. The sailor's eyes were half-lidded but open, his pupils blown out, only a small ring of blue showing around them. His brow was furrowed in a pleasurable expression and his lips were red and kiss-swollen and slightly parted as he breathed shallowly through them. "You are so fucking gorgeous, Mick." Ian said, dropping a bit of the edge he previously had in his voice as he said it. The corners of Mickey's lips lifted into a smile and his face flushed even more red. "Alright." Ian said, cupping the older man's jaw with his hand. "Get on the bed. Face down, ass up."

Mickey wasted no time and kicked off his shoes, jeans and boxers. He pulled off his socks before moving for the bed. Ian sat down in the chair by the TV and bent down to untie his boots as he watched his lover crawl onto the bed. He removed his left boot and sock before moving to his right one, his eyes never leaving Mickey as he lowered the upper half of his body to the bed, his arms resting on either side of his head and his legs spread and perfect ass up in the air. 

"Like this?" The older man asked, his face pressed into the mattress, his eyes heatedly boring into Ian as he stood up and removed his belt.

Ian nodded, shoving his jeans and underwear down. "Just like that, baby. Fucking perfect." He praised, stepping out of his pants and moving towards the bed, belt still in his hand. He moved on his knees on the bed and positioned himself behind the sailor. "Give me your hands." He ordered, smirking at the look of surprise that crossed the other man's face. Mickey did as he was told and lifted his arms, placing his hands on his lower back. Ian grabbed them and bent the older man's arms so that he was gripping the opposite elbow with each hand. "Don't move." He said as he began to secure Mickey's arms with the belt. He was careful not to secure it too tight, that way if Mickey needed to get free he could with a little bit of force. "You ever cum untouched?" He asked his lover, running his hands down over the older man's ass once he had the belt fastened how he wanted it.

Mickey licked his lips before answering. "No." He breathed, his chest and back heaving and his legs shaking slightly. 

Ian smiled lewdly. "Well, I'm about to change that. That okay with you?" He gripped one of Mickey's ass cheeks with one hand, his thumb rubbing firmly against the older man's entrance, making him groan, but not answer. He lifted his hand and let it fall back down, his palm connecting sharply with the skin of Mickey's ass with a loud crack. The shocked sound of surprise that escaped Mickey's mouth was insanely obscene and it made Ian's dick twitch in anticipation. "I asked you a question." He said, leaning over the sailor, his chest pressed firmly against his arms and back. He lowered his face to Mickey's and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, his eyes locking with the older man's. "Is it okay if I make you cum untouched?"

Mickey nodded his head, his mind swirling with incomprehensible need. He had never done anything this kinky before and he was mildly surprised at how incredibly turned on he was by it. His cock was rock-hard and dripping between his legs. He was more than okay with how much of a deviant this red-haired god before him was turning out to be. "Yes." He finally answered, his insides twisting at the thought of coming untouched. He had never thought it possible before now, but he had no doubt in his mind that Ian would be the one to do it for him.

The redhead smiled and grabbed Mickey's face with his hand, being careful not to hurt him as he leant down and somewhat awkwardly gave him a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. "And is this okay?" Ian asked, running his hand over the older man's arms and the belt that had them secured behind his back. "Are you okay?" He clarified.

"I'm ok." Mickey nodded. "So fucking hard, Ian. Fucking want you."

Ian's cock twitched in anticipation again against the older man's ass. He was so incredibly turned on, he knew once he finally got inside his lover, he wouldn't last long. So he needed to get Mickey as close as possible before he did that. He reached up and grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the nightstand. He placed it beside him, not wanting to use it just yet. He had other plans.

He lifted himself up and scooted back a little. He used both hands to spread Mickey's ass before dropping his head down and licking a strip from the other man's balls, up his perineum and over his entrance, his tongue probing at the tight hole. He smiled salaciously as a loud moan escaped Mickey's mouth. He was going to fucking wreck him. A much as he wanted to drag this out (he knew he would end up giving in and just fuck the ever-loving daylight out of the sailor), he forced himself to stop teasing and enthusiastically dove in, feasting on Mickey like he was starving. He moaned deep in his throat as he swirled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, slurping crudely and not giving a fuck about how filthy he was being. He wanted to destroy this man beneath him. Wanted to make him beg for it before the night was over. Mickey whimpered and keened beneath him as he dipped his tongue in and out of his hole, using his hands to spread him open even further. He moaned and the heady taste in his mouth, loving how he tasted underneath his tongue. He bent down further to lap at his lover's balls and perineum as he skillfully popped the top to the bottle of lube at the same time.

He coated his fingers in the slippery substance before raising his hand and plunging his middle finger into Mickey's ass, not bothering to be slow about it. He knew his fucking power bottom could handle it. Knew he fucking loved it. He was more than right and was rewarded with a loud moan as his finger sunk knuckle-deep into the older man's entrance. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of Mickey's ass cheek, not caring about leaving a mark as he fingered him. He rotated and swirled his finger some, gradually loosening the tight muscle. "So fucking tight around my finger, Mick. So fucking perfect." He praised, watching as his finger disappeared and reappeared.

He added a second finger, earning another vulgar cry from his lover. He lifted himself back up some and adjusted his legs so that he was straddling Mickey's left leg. He bent over, his leaking dick bumping into Mickey's hip as he did so, and leant down so that he was face to face with the other man. He scissored his fingers and rotated them some more, further loosing Mickey up. "You take it so fucking good for me, baby. My fucking power bottom." He moaned, leaning in to sloppily kiss his lover as he sunk his fingers in as far as they would go, searching for the spot he knew would get his lover to cum untouched. "You fucking love it when I play with your ass, don't you?"

Mickey nodded, his eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed in pleasure. Ian stilled his fingers when he didn't get a verbal answer, causing Mickey to shift and try and move himself back and fuck Ian's fingers. "I wanna hear you say it, Mickey." Ian said gruffly. "Tell me how much you fucking love it."

Mickey moaned low in his throat and opened his eyes. So fucking beautiful and wrecked out. "Fuck!" He cried when Ian finally pressed in a little more and found the sailor's prostate. His hips jolted and his eyes snapped back shut, his mouth falling open. "I fucking love your fingers in my ass, baby. Right fucking there! Keep doing that!" Mickey pleaded.

Ian smiled and began to pulse his fingers against the other man's prostate. Watching Mickey's face as he came unglued beneath him. Feeling that the older man had completely relaxed for him, his knees spreading a little more and his hips rocking back against his fingers, Ian added a third finger. 

"Fuck!" Mickey groaned out loud and long. "Fuck, Ian –  _Jesus_ fuck!" He panted. "Please don't fucking stop!"

Ian growled low in his throat and began to mercilessly fuck Mickey with his fingers, firmly pressing against his prostate with each thrust. He could tell that his lover was only moments away from his peak but wanted to get him as close as possible before he gave in and fucked his brains out. He looked over at the older man's cock hanging heavy and leaking between his legs. He wanted to dip down and taste him so fucking badly but he promised to make him cum untouched and that's what he was going to fucking do.

He sat back up and positioned himself behind the other man again, reaching forward to grab at Mickey's arms which were still secured behind his back with the belt. "You look so fucking good like this, baby." Ian panted as he watched his fingers pummel the sailor's ass. "Wish you could see how fucking good you look like this. All fucking tied up and wrecked out for me. Take it so fucking good baby. Tell me when you're about to cum." He removed his hand from Mickey's arms and reached down to grab the lube. He coated expertly squeezed some into the palm of the same hand before beginning to firmly stroke his own leaking cock. He knew that once Mickey was right there on the edge, that it wouldn't take long once his cock was finally inside him for him to cum. He needed to get himself as close as possible too. And soon. Mickey was absolutely falling apart beneath him. His legs were shaking, his fingers grasping tightly into his own arms as he gave in to Ian's ministrations. A constant stream of incoherent babbling was pouring out of his mouth and Ian couldn't tear his eyes away from the sailor's face as they both moved towards their releases.

"Fuck, baby!" Mickey suddenly cried out, sharp and clear. "I'm –  _fuck_  – really fucking close!" He warned. "Gonna fucking cum!"

Ian knew that was his cue to put the next part of his plan into effect. He abruptly stilled his hands, saying, "Hold on, baby. I got you," when Mickey cried out in shock. He wasted no time and lined himself up, plunging his cock smoothly into Mickey's ass. They both groaned loudly at the feeling. Ian spread Mickey's knees further apart with his own and pulled his hips back so that he was nearly straddling him. He began to relentlessly pound up into the sailor, grunting with every thrust. He knew he was hitting the other man's prostate with each thrust at that angle. Ian would have them both cumming so fucking hard in no time.

It only took a dozen or so more thrusts before he heard Mickey's voice cry out in warning again. "Fuck yeah, baby." Ian grunted as he pistoned his hips up at an incredible rate. "I want you to fucking cum for me. All over the fucking bed, baby, come on. Cum for me!" He commanded, groaning when he felt Mickey's ass tighten incredibly around his cock. He was about to fall over the edge too. Just a couple more thrusts. He groaned loudly with Mickey as he came loud and hard, shooting his load all over the bed beneath him, his body spasming and jerking uncontrollably.  _Completely_ _un-fucking-touched._  Ian smiled triumphantly and gave in to his own orgasm, letting it wash over him and he came hard into Mickey's ass. He rode out the waves of ecstasy, eventually coming to a stop as the euphoria receded. 

He bent over and rested his head between Mickey's shoulder blades for a minute as they caught their breath. He reached down and quickly undid the belt around Mickey's arms, letting them fall to the side. Ian pulled out of his lover, making them both groan at the oversensitivity, and pulled Mickey's legs out from under him, letting him lie flat against the bed, not caring about the mess. He climbed over him and perched lightly on his lower back, his own legs shaking from the intensity of their fucking. He bent down again and thrust his arms under his lover's chest and shoulders, placing soft kisses all over the back of his neck. He flicked his tongue out to taste the salt of his sweat, his chest easily sliding against the sailor's back as he took his time tasting him. "You good?" He asked the older man, who hadn't hardly made a sound since they'd finished.

Mickey face broke into a sated smile and he nodded. "Fuck yes." He answered, making Ian smile back. 

"You did so fucking good, baby." Ian praised, now even more astounded by this man beneath him. He moved to the side and let the sailor roll over. He laid himself down next to him and traced his fingers along his chest. "So fucking good." He repeated with a smile. 

Mickey smiled up at his lover. "Never done anything like that before. Being tied up like that." He admitted, making Ian's eyebrows raise in surprise. He couldn't fucking tell. "But, holy fuck, it was good." Mickey moaned. "So fucking good."

Ian grinned and leant down to kiss his boyfriend (It was okay to call him that right? I mean, that's what he fucking was.) They lazily dragged their tongues over the other, taking their time and enjoying their post-coital bubble. Ian pulled back and looked into Mickey's amazingly blue eyes. "Where the fuck have you been my whole life?" 

Mickey smiled cheesily and shrugged his shoulders. "Waiting for you." He answered dorkily making Ian's heart skip a beat but making him laugh too. "Best thing I ever did was choose that bar." Mickey continued.

A lump formed in Ian's throat as he stared down at the sailor. He wanted to say those three words so fucking bad. But he stopped himself, part of him still not quite believing that this was happening. He leaned down and kissed the older man greedily, trying his best to pour every emotion into it and say what he wanted to without using words. The kiss finally broke after a couple of minutes, both of them panting slightly again. "Shower and then bed and a movie?" Ian suggested with a smile. 

Mickey nodded in agreement and moved to sit up, following his soldier into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, A LOT of filthy smut in this chapter. ;) But like we said before, there's gonna be a lot of smut in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy it while it lasts =)


	6. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait SOOO long! This chapter was difficult for me to write at times. It's a very emotional chapter and my OCD was being a motherfucker about it. Took me forever to get it right. Hope you all love it as much as I do! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

_A low, quiet moan worked its way up Mickey's throat and out of his mouth, his hold on the hard_ _, slick body above him tightening. His fingers gripped into the tense flesh of his lover's back and his legs tightened around his waist as the redhead rocked into him over and over again, his long, thick length rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. He squeezed his eyes shut and_ _pressed his lips to the skin of Ian's shoulder,_ _laving_ _the spot_ _with his tongue and savoring the flavor of the soldier's flesh on his_ _tast_ _e buds_ _. He sunk his teeth_ _into the muscle, marking the skin_ _and exhaled sharply through his nose as his lover moaned in response and increased his pace slightly. He dragged one hand down the sweating skin of Ian's back and gripped his firm ass tightly in encouragement._

_"You feel so fucking good, baby." Ian moaned, lifting his head_ _from the spot beside Mickey's and capturing the sailor's lips with his._  

_Mickey keened quietly into the kiss, his tongue flicking out and dancing with younger man's as they_ _continued to rock_ _together, completely focused on each other.  His leaking cock was trapped between their abs and with each thrust, the_ _muscles, slick with sweat, rubbed deliciously along his length, pushing him closer to his orgasm._  

_"Fuck!" He cried out, tearing his mouth away from the soldier's and pressing his head into the bed below him as a_ _particularly firm thrust nailed his prostate. "Right fucking there, babe. Just like that." He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him as the redhead's pace increased again, his cock continuing to repeatedly press into his prostate._  

_"I need you to cum_ _for me, Mick." Ian groaned, pushing himself up onto one of his elbows and reaching a hand down to jerk the sailor's cock. "I'm close, baby. Come on. I want you to cum_ _for me."_   

_Mickey looked up into his lover's lust-blown eyes and bit his lip, nodding in response to Ian's words. He took in the sight of the younger_ _man_ _above him. He could see the need to release written all over his face; his brow was deeply furrowed in pleasure. His pupils were_ _di_ _lated_ _, only a sliver of green visible around them. His lips were slightly parted, shaky breaths panting through them. The visual along with the skilled hand stroking up and down his aching cock was enough to push him over the edge. He arched up against the redhead, t_ _he_ _furrow in his own brow deepened and his mouth dropped open slightly more but he kept his eyelids_ _open and stared into his boyfriend's eyes as he came, releasing himself between them._ _The sailor watched_ _as a look of awe and_ _raw euphoria_ _crossed_ _Ian's features_ _as he_ _watched his face while he came._  

_"So fucking hot, babe._ _So_ _good for me." Ian praised before finally giving in to his own orgasm and releasing himself deep inside the older man._  

_Mickey_ _was completely consumed by the amazing_ _man_ _above him. His heart, bursting_ _with love and affection, was thundering in his chest as_ _they gave themselves up completely to each other_ _._ _The_ _satisfaction_ _coursed_ _haphazardly throughout his body and all he could focus on was his need for this beautiful creature_ _as all of his walls came crashing down_ _._ _He needed to call this man his for the rest of their lives. He needed to tell him how much he loved him already. He needed him to know_ _that he was his from this point on._ _And_ _he needed to know that no matter what happened in the next 13 months, that Ian would be his forever._  

 

 

Mickey smiled at the memory of the night before and tightened his fingers around the redhead's. It was so hard not to blurt out every thought in his head as he lay wrapped around Ian, naked, sweaty and nearly combusting due to the overwhelming emotions consuming him.  

He loved him. He knew he did. Every single fiber of his being loved Ian Gallagher. And he wanted to say it out loud so badly. He wanted to look deep into those breathtaking green eyes and pour his heart out. He almost did a few times while they laid there holding each other. But something told him to wait; that it wasn't the right time no matter how violently the words were fighting to be let out. 

They had spent the last 36 hours locked away in his hotel room naked, doing nothing but eating food that they had delivered, watching tv, talking about just about everything and having mind-blowing sex multiple times. They couldn't get enough of each other; their impending separation compelling them to spend as much time connected as they could. 

Something else he knew he needed to talk to Ian about was how they were going to communicate while they were apart. Obviously, letters and instant messaging were going to be their best options. And maybe even a phone call here and there. Video chatting would be great and would, by far, be the most satisfying, but the risk of getting caught was higher with that option. And as much as he loved Ian and wanted the world to know, they couldn't get caught. Getting caught would mean immediate discharge for both of them. And the thought of getting kicked out of the Navy was absolutely terrifying to Mickey. 

Without the Navy, he wouldn't be able to send money to his sister like he had been doing. That was the one way he could still take care of her while he was away. And having to explain to somebody that he was discharged for being gay would be awful. Not that he's ashamed of being gay. No, he was way passed that. He was afraid of the power that the knowledge of them finding out that he was gay had over him. What if his dad had gotten wind that his 'faggot son' had been kicked out of the Navy,  _his salvation_ , for being who he was; an abomination in his bigot father's eyes? He would never be able to live that one down. And not to mention that he would no longer be able to serve his country. To be kicked out of the Navy and looked down upon by the country he loves would probably be the most devastating. Not to mention, that if that were to happen, it would most likely put an abrupt stop to Ian's career as an officer too; and the guilt of Ian losing out on his desired future would eat Mickey up inside. So that absolutely  _could not_ happen.  

"You gonna tell me where you're taking me?" He asked Ian after about 15 minutes in the car. They were driving on the Chesapeake Bay Bridge, heading towards the Delmarva Peninsula. He wasn't very familiar at all with what was in that part of the state, so he couldn't even begin to guess what his boyfriend had up his sleeve for the day. All he knew was that Ian had woken him up just before noon and told him to put on his swim trunks and grab sunglasses and sunscreen and then put on his own swim trunks before grabbing his sunglasses and a couple of towels and whisking Mickey out the door. They had stopped at a super center and the older man had curiously followed the redhead around the store as he grabbed beer, snacks and a couple of large blankets. 

_"We going on a fucking picnic?_ _Gonna_ _lay in the grass and watch the clouds or some shit?" He had asked grumpily, the fact that he was_ so _not a morning person showing._  

_The redhead had simply smiled endearingly at him_ _and replied, "Better." Causing Mickey to roll his eyes and wonder what the fuck they were doing._  

Ian smiled and rubbed his thumb along the back of his sailor's hand. "It's a surprise." He laughed at the unimpressed look on Mickey's face. "You're gonna love it, babe. I promise. Another 30 minutes of driving." He pulled the older man's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it sweetly before returning their hands back to his lap and focusing on the road. 

Mickey huffed slightly but smiled, helpless against the emotion swelling in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach upon hearing the pet name fall from that perfect mouth. That was the first time that either of them had used a pet name outside of the bedroom so to speak and lord help him, he was as giddy as a little kid in a candy shop about it. He took a sip of his coffee and shifted in his seat to get more comfortable and stared out the window at the expanse of the Atlantic Ocean, getting lost in his thoughts again. 

 

Mickey's brow furrowed in confusion as they pulled up to a dock just outside of a small town after 30 minutes. He took in the sight of the dozen or so speed boats docked along the narrow channel of water and looked to his lover raising one eyebrow in question.  

Ian just smiled excitedly and parked the car. "Come on." He said happily, opening his door and climbing out.  

Mickey sighed and followed suit, climbing out of the passenger's seat. He followed the redhead down the dock, passing four other boats before stopping at the fifth one. It was a little smaller than the others but it looked sleek and very fast. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Is this yours?" 

"It's my dad's. And I have the key." Ian smiled, jingling the keys in his right hand. 

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Mickey asked doubtfully. 

Ian shook his head in amusement and hopped onto the boat. "Of course I do. What's the matter, sailor? Afraid of a little boat ride?" 

Mickey scoffed, his Navy pride bristling. "Fuck off." He half-laughed and stepped onto the boat. "Just don't wanna wreck and get stranded on some deserted island." 

Ian laughed heartily at the comment. "Okay, for one, there aren't any deserted islands around here so calm the fuck down. And two, if that were to even happen, at least you have medical knowledge and I have survival training." 

"Alright, Army." Mickey placated. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." 

The redhead smiled, placing the bags in his hand on the deck of the boat before putting the key in the ignition and starting it up. The engine roared to life, vibrating the seat that Mickey was sitting on. He watched as Ian untied the rope securing the boat to the dock before stepping up to the helm and putting the boat into gear. He watched, impressed, as Ian smoothly navigated the boat out of the dock. They began heading slowly north up the fairly narrow channel, towards what looked like an opening into the bay. His curiosity was completely peaked, but he kept quiet and sat back, enjoying the warm breeze whipping at his face and the view of his gorgeous boyfriend at the helm.  

It took another 30 minutes to reach the next stop of their journey. Once they were out of the channel, Ian steered them around the crest of a small island where Mickey was surprised to see another dock a few hundred feet away. There appeared to be some sort of building up the beach a little bit, but it appeared to be abandoned. "What's that?" He asked the younger man, pointing in the direction of the building. 

"It used to be a B&B." Ian answered. "But it shut down a couple of years ago." 

Mickey nodded, now even more confused as to what they were doing here. If it was abandoned, obviously this wasn't what Ian had planned. "You gotta tell me where were going, man." He begged. 

"We're almost there." Ian assured. "Just gotta walk up the beach for about 15 minutes once we dock." 

Mickey nodded, happy that they were almost there. He was pretty sure he was starting to understand what Ian was doing. It had to be a secret beach or something. He was sure of it. He waited not-so-patiently as Ian skillfully pulled alongside the dock and shut down the engine before grabbing the rope to tie them off. The couple grabbed the bags filled with their supplies for the day and disembarked from the boat and walked up the dock, not another person in sight but the two of them. Mickey followed Ian up the beach a little ways, smiling like a fool when the redhead paused and reached out to lace their fingers together before continuing their journey side by side.  

Eventually they approached what appeared to be a dead end. The beach had suddenly ended and in front of them was a huge rock cliff. Mickey looked at Ian in question, shaking his head and huffing exasperatedly when the redhead smiled and started walking towards the ocean. He followed the younger man into the surprisingly warm water, completely confused as to what they were doing and thankful that he decided not to wear flip flops, sure that the tide would have swept them off of his feet. He waded carefully in the knee-deep water behind the redhead, looking around curiously as they moved their way to the side of the rock face. He held the bags in his hand a little higher, not wanting to get them wet. And then suddenly, as they rounded the rocks, his breath caught in his throat when he was met with a truly pristine sight. 

What he had thought was a rock face was, in fact, the outer wall of a hidden cove. He followed his lover through the water towards a perfect white sand beach. Slowing his pace a little, he lifted his head and looked above them at the rock ceiling of the cave. There was a large hole in the ceiling to their right, serving as a skylight and he knew that as night fell, they would be able to see endless amounts of stars. A wide smile engulfed his face as they completely emerged from the water and he looked around some more, noticing initials and drawings scratched into the walls of the cave at various places. The white sand was smooth and fine and he couldn't wait to take his shoes off and dig his toes into the grit. There was a small fire pit near the center of the cave beneath the skylight, surprisingly, a large pile of dried out driftwood piled near it, and that's where Ian was currently setting his bags down. 

He was met with the soldier's equally wide smile as he turned around to face him. The redhead spread his arms wide and spun in a slow circle, dorkily showcasing their surroundings. "What do you think?" He asked the older man, his eyes brightly shining. 

Mickey turned around and looked out the mouth of the cave at the ocean. The water was calm and he couldn't help the tightness in his chest as he took in how incredibly romantic of a scene this was. "I think that this is a million times better than a picnic." He answered with a smile. He turned around and walked towards his lover, dropping the bags in his hand next to the ones Ian had set down before reaching up and grasping the back of the redhead's neck, pulling him down to capture his lips with his own. He exhaled deeply through his nose as their tongues tangled languidly together in a slow, passionate kiss. He felt the younger man's hands on his hips briefly before they slid their way up his back, pulling him tightly against his solid body. He wrapped his arms loosely around his lover's neck and tilted his head, deepening their kiss for a few seconds before pulling his lips away. "You're so fucking amazing, Ian." He said, looking up into those gorgeous green eyes he would never get tired of admiring. "This is amazing." He reached up and connected their lips again, both of them smiling into the kiss.  

"You wanna go for a swim?" Ian asked as they disengaged again.  

Mickey nodded his head, immediately pulling his shirt off and reaching down to untie his shoes. He struggled momentarily to get his waterlogged shoes and socks off, but as soon as they were removed, he headed back down the small beach and into the warm water. He waded out until he was just outside of the mouth of the cove. The water was up to his chest and he swung his arms out gently in it, tilting his head back, closing his eyes and letting the warm sunlight bathe his face. Breathing in the salty sea air, he smiled and let the emotions he was feeling take over. This was paradise.  _Their paradise._  

"I swear, you are the most perfect human being I have ever laid eyes on." The redhead's smooth voice startled him from his moment of bliss. He opened his eyes and watched as his soldier approached him, a look that can only be described as profound written all over his gorgeous features. As soon as his boyfriend reached him, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He lifted his head and slotted their lips together, a nearly silent whine escaping his suddenly tight throat as their tongues once again tangled together. He was absolutely certain that he would never get tired of kissing Ian. He swore that he could feel every single molecule of the redhead's existence when their lips were connected. He could feel how kindred their souls were and how they longed to be together. How they were  _meant_  to be together. 

And lord help him, if anything happened to this man while they were separated, he would lose his goddamn mind. He couldn't handle even just the thought of Ian not coming home. The thought made his heart falter in his chest and chilled him to the bone. It made him sick to his stomach to think about it. It made him want to scoop the soldier up in his arms and run away to another country with him where no one could hurt him. But alas, that wasn't an option. He knew that there was nothing they could do to stop their separation. All they could do was prepare and hold on for the ride and trust that they will come together again in a couple months.  

They kissed until they were breathless, their hands slipping unhurriedly across each other's skin as they enjoyed their moment of unity. Mickey pulled away from this kiss, his eyes opening and staring deep into his lover's. They were silent, the only sound being the waves that gently lapped against their heated skin. Mickey peered into Ian's eyes, his mouth opening to speak, but his brain struggled to form a coherent sentence amongst the endless, overwhelming emotions crashing through him. "Ian, I--" He started, his voice catching in his throat as his eyes began to sting. "Fuck." He whimpered, giving up on speaking for the moment and latching their lips together again, his eyes falling closed as they began to water. He let all of his emotions pour out through the kiss, hoping that Ian could feel everything he wanted to express but just couldn't seem to get out. His fingertips gripped the muscles of his lover's back tightly as he tried to pull them impossibly closer together, their hearts thundering against each other's chests. Mickey broke the kiss again as he felt a tear slip down his cheek. "Fuck." He muttered, looking down, embarrassed that he was crying. 

He felt Ian's thumb and forefinger touch his chin, the movement compelling him to lift his head back up. His eyes opened and he was met with that same profound look as before in the younger man's eyes, which were also now glistening. "It's okay." The redhead said, smiling lovingly as he swiped his thumb across the sailor's cheek in an attempt to dry the tear that had fallen. Mickey let out a short snort of a laugh, his lips lifting in a smile as the action did the exact opposite and instead, Ian's thumb, wet with ocean water, only moistened his cheek further. The redhead's smile widened at the action as well but his eyes never left the sailor's.  

"We should talk." Mickey said quietly, not really sure why he was whispering, but it felt appropriate.  

Ian nodded his head and laced their fingers together before they parted and started to make their way back to the beach. 

"You hungry?" Ian asked as they approached their bags of supplies. 

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I could eat something." He grabbed one of the towels and dried himself off as well as he could as the younger man unfolded one of the blankets and spread it out over the sand. He smiled at the soldier as he passed him and sat down on the blanket, brushing the sand off of his feet before crossing his legs underneath him. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart as he recovered slightly from the onslaught of emotions he had been bombarded with. He knew that the conversation they were going to have throughout the rest of the afternoon was going to be tough and emotional. They were finally going to have to talk about everything they had been avoiding talking about the last few days seeing as they only had that day and the next left together. There was no more avoiding it. 

Mickey accepted the sandwich Ian handed him with a smile and immediately took a large bite. He peered out towards the ocean and chewed thoughtfully for a moment, his eyes shifting to land on the redhead as he sat down in front and slightly to the right of him. The two ate their food in silence for a while, occasionally stealing glances at each other, each of them smiling with full mouths when their eyes locked. 

Ian finished his sandwich first and Mickey watched with an amused smile as the younger man adjusted himself slightly, squishing his ass down into the blanket-covered sand until he was more comfortable. The sailor popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and wiped his hands on his still damp swim trunks. 

"Do you get internet on the Comfort?" Ian asked after few more quiet moments. 

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. Satellite." He answered. "It works pretty good most of the time. Are you gonna have internet over there?" 

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." Ian nodded. "I mean, most posts over there have satellite internet too I think." 

"So instant messenger then?" Mickey suggested. 

The both knew that access to the internet was going to be the best way for them to keep in touch in real time. Although, the time difference was probably going to end up being a motherfucker. 

The redhead nodded in agreement. "I think that's gonna be the best way to keep in touch. What about letters?" 

"I dunno." Mickey shrugged. "I'm not sure how conspicuous it will be for us to send letters back and forth. I don't know how much they will notice really." 

Ian nodded. "True. What if we got someone to act as a middle-man?" 

Mickey's brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't quite understand what the soldier meant. 

"Like if we had someone we could send our letters to each other to and then they could send them to either of us." Ian explained. 

"Ohhhh." Mickey said, catching Ian's drift. Only one person popped into his mind. "I could maybe get my sister to do it. Like have her set up a P.O. box or something." 

Ian smiled. "That would be awesome. I just don't know how often I will actually sit down and write a letter." He laughed. "Gonna be so much easier to sit down and just IM you." 

Mickey laughed too. The thought of them sending letters back and forth when they both had access to the internet did seem a little over-the-top, but if the sailor was being completely honest with himself, he kind of like the thought of sending the younger man letters. There was just something about having a folded piece of paper with words written in your lover's scrawl in your hands that appealed to Mickey's sappy side. A side that he didn't realize he really had until the last few days. 

"I'm gonna write you letters." Mickey decided with a smile. "Just IM me your address when you get settled and I'll get in touch with Mandy." 

Ian laughed lightly at his lover's determination. The fact that Mickey seemed to have a romantic side made Ian love him more. It was so not something he expected. And it was adorable. Not that he would ever tell the sailor that. "Okay. Then I will write letters too." 

Mickey's smile widened, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "Phone calls?" 

"I doubt it." Ian sighed. "I mean, rarely, maybe. I highly doubt I'll have cell service in the desert. And you don't get service in the middle of the ocean do you?" 

"No." Mickey shook his head. "I don't. But we may not even head out to sea. We usually only do that if we're needed." 

"Oh. Well then maybe I could reach you on a satellite phone." Ian surmised. " And maybe we could Skype or something sometimes too." 

_Fuck._  Mickey knew that would come up. "I dunno, man. That makes me nervous." 

"Why?" Ian asked, his brow furrowed. 

"No privacy. I dunno what it'll be like for you over there, but I have no fucking privacy in the barracks. We're in fucking bunks. And I got 5 other guys in my room." Mickey explained. "There's no way we could Skype without someone hearing us." 

Ian sighed. "Fuck. You're right." The redhead was silent for a moment. "You could always say I'm your brother." 

Mickey furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No way. I  _never_  talk to my brothers. That won't work. And besides, it's just too fucking risky, man. We can't risk getting caught." 

Ian sighed heavily again. "Yeah, that would fucking suck." Personally, the redhead thought it was worth the risk if it meant he would get to look at the sailor for even just a couple of minutes. He hated the thought of not being able to see his boyfriend at all while he was away. "We will figure it out." He said, deciding to save his argument for a later time. 

Mickey nodded, relieved that the soldier seemed to agree with him. For now. He was sure the issue would come up again. Now that they had the communication situation sorted, he was left stewing in his thoughts of irrational fear and worry. His stomach started to churn, the sandwich he had just ingested suddenly not sitting well at all. "I'm scared, Ian." He admitted softly, his eyes dropping to his lap. "I hate this. I hate that we just met and now we have to be on opposite sides of the earth." 

Ian's expression shifted to one of despair, his eyes softening and a lump forming in his throat. "What are you scared of, babe?" He scooted forward a little until his knees were resting against the older man's and he took his hands in his own. He knew the answer. Of course he did. But he wanted them to be completely open with one another. He wanted everything out on the table. 

Mickey sighed and spoke around the knot lodged in his throat. "I'm scared that something will happen to you over there. And that I'll be over here stuck, unknowing and unable to help you." The sailor said thickly. "I'm scared that you won't come home." 

Ian reached out and cradled his sailor's jaw in his palm, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. Their eyes met, both green and blue glistening with unshed tears. "I will do every single thing in my power to make sure I come home to you, Mickey." He promised. "I swear to God I will." He knew he couldn't promise that he would for certain not get injured or even killed. But he could promise to be careful and try to keep himself safe. That he could do. "I will be as safe as I possibly can." He looked into his boyfriend's brilliant blue eyes, his tone dropping to a serious note, "But I will do my job to the best of my ability while I'm over there. I can't afford to neglect my duties while I'm there." 

"I would never ask you to do that." Mickey assured him, the seriousness in his voice and eyes matching the redhead's. 

"I'm afraid too, Mick." Ian admitted, dropping his hand to grasp one of the sailor's. "Of something happening to you too while we're apart." 

Mickey scoffed lightly. "Yeah right. My job is downright boring most of the time. We rarely get deployed." 

"It only takes one time. The right circumstances and you could just as easily be put in as much danger as me. If not more." Ian said. It really was something he thought about more often than he liked. He knew that the Comfort headed to where the devastation often was. Sure, most of the time, they arrived after the danger had passed. But there was always the chance that they could arrive to a job before the danger was through and then his boyfriend would be put at risk as well. He had had horrible nightmares of the Comfort being sabotaged while at sea. His lover drowning in the cold Atlantic Ocean. The dreams shook him to the core. 

"I'll be careful too." Mickey assured the redhead. "And I'll let you know if we do get deployed anywhere." 

"Okay." Ian nodded. "And as soon as I know when I'll be shipping home for Christmas, I'll let you know." 

Mickey nodded in acknowledgement. He already couldn't wait to see Ian over the holidays and he hadn't even deployed yet. It was going to be a long couple of months that was for sure. His eyes drifted back to the ocean (the sky was starting to pinken, signaling that the sun was starting to set) and he remained silent as he struggled to overcome the deafening thoughts in his head. The lump in his throat was growing and he felt like such a fucking baby for not being able to control his emotions. He was just so overwhelmed and unsettled. He did not want tomorrow night to come. He didn't want to have to say goodbye. He sighed and swallowed thickly, barely keeping the tears at bay. 

His eyes jumped back to Ian's when he suddenly felt the soldier's hands on his face again. He covered one of Ian's hands with his and leaned into his lover's touch, smiling weakly at him. Fuck, he didn't want to be away from him. 

"We will get through this, Mick." Ian said assertively. Though, Mickey could see the fear in the younger man's eyes. 

He took a deep breath and nodded, summoning every ounce of strength he could. "I know we will, babe." He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to the redhead's lips, letting his eyes drift closed as he soaked up the moment. 

"I wanna start a fire." Ian said when they separated. 

Mickey smiled. "That sounds awesome." 

 

 

Twenty minutes later, they were perched on the blanket in front of a beautiful driftwood fire. Blue and purple flames intertwined with oranges and yellows, the metal salts infused in the wood causing the particular color combination. It was a brilliant thing to see and it made Mickey smile immensely. The sun was now setting in full outside of their little cave, the sky now turning a whimsical shade of purple as the flaming ball of gas disappeared behind the horizon. 

He was sitting between Ian's spread legs, leaning back into him slightly. The younger man's arms were wrapped around him, his long fingers idly playing along the pants line of his swim shorts, making the sailor all tingly inside. He sighed contently as the redhead's breath puffed across the back of his shoulder, soft lips trailing along the skin of the back of his neck. He tilted his head to the side slightly, inviting the soldier to move his sultry assault further forward. His eyes drifted closed and he tightened his arms over the other man's as those sensuous lips now dragged along the side of his neck. His chest tightened and his breathing became shallower as he felt the slick tissue of the soldier's tongue swirl just below his ear before lapping at his earlobe. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and exhaled a shaky breath, his fingertips now skimming along the younger man's legs. He could feel the desire in him increasing, warmth pooling low in his abdomen and blood rushing between his legs. He tilted his head further to the side and freed his lip from his teeth, his lips parting as a low, nearly silent moan rose from his chest as the other man began placing languid, open-mouthed kisses along the length of his neck. "Fuck..." The sailor groaned out long and low as teeth suddenly sunk into the skin and muscle where his neck and shoulder met, the sharp pain sending violent waves of desire straight to his now hardened cock. 

"I want you." Ian husked into his ear, the fingers of one hand sliding up his chest and deftly pinching one of his nipples and the palm of the other hand firmly rubbing his straining length through the fabric of his shorts. 

Mickey let out another strangled obscenity as he succumbed to the sensations his lover was doting upon him and he pressed back into Ian, feeling his long, hard length nudging into his lower back. His cock twitched beneath the redhead's hand and he nodded his head briefly before scooting forward and turning around to face his lover. 

Their lips locked in an impassioned embrace, tongues reaching out and plunging into each other's mouths as the desire took over and consumed them. Mickey was on his knees between the younger man's legs, his hands resting firmly on both sides of his neck as they kissed. He moved with the redhead, their lips never parting, as he also got to his knees and wrapped his arms around him. The sailor tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and pressed his body as tightly against the soldier's as he could. He reached down and made quick work of the tie of Ian's swim trunks and pushed the material down as much as he could in their current position. They both moaned into the kiss as Mickey wrapped a hand firmly around the redhead's hard length, his thumb swiping across the leaking head. He felt Ian's fingers untying his own shorts and wiggled his hips a little as they were pushed down to his thighs. 

"Lay down." Ian commanded, his hands grabbing wantonly at his ass before pushing him back by his hips. 

Mickey did as instructed and took a nanosecond to thank the universe that Ian had bought such a large blanket earlier that day as he laid down on the soft fabric, every inch of his body well shielded from the abrasive sand beneath it. He lifted his hips up as the redhead pulled his trunks the rest of the way off, casting them aside somewhere. He watched through heavily-lidded eyes as the younger man removed his own trunks and then ran his large hands up the length of his legs before crawling between them and leaning down to lick a long strip along the underside of his cock that was resting against his stomach. "Fuck, Ian." He groaned, his hand resting on broad shoulders as that devious tongue moved past his dick and trailed its way all the way up his abs and chest. He spread his legs more as Ian settled between them, their stiff cocks pressing against each other, and finally came face to face with him.  

He peered up at his lover, his eyes memorizing every detail of his beautiful face before settling on his eyes, an intense ring of green barely visible around lust-blown pupils. He picked his head up and captured Ian's lips with his again, unhurriedly sweeping his tongue along the younger man's own slick muscle. He smoothed his hands down along his strong back, stopping at his ass cheeks and gripped them tightly, pulling their erections tighter against each other. He let his head fall back to the blanket, their lips parting and felt his chest surge with warmth and affection. His heart faltered beneath his ribs as he finally,  _finally_  surrendered to the words that had been hounding at him for days. "I am so in love with you." He said, staring into the redhead's eyes, never more certain about anything in his life. 

The world stopped for a brief moment as Ian froze above him. But almost instantly, the younger man's lips lifted into a warm smile and his eyes started to glisten with something other than lust. "I'm in love with you too." The redhead said, sure and strong. Mickey didn't try to stop the smile from engulfing his face or the tears stinging his eyes as he heard those words leave his lover's lips. Ian was his. And he was Ian's. And he knew for certain in that moment that they would absolutely survive anything that the next months would throw at them. 

"Show me." Mickey said before lifting his head again and melding their lips back together. His head swam in exhilaration as he heard the familiar pop of the cap of the lube bottle and soon felt slippery fingers probing at his entrance. He moaned low into his boyfriend's mouth and lifted his hips as two fingers eagerly pushed inside of him, immediately spreading and stretching him. He was immensely thankful for the rapidity at which the redhead prepped him and soon enough he felt the smooth, slick head of that perfect cock sliding along his opening. Their lips parted and he stared up at the other man, watching as his face contorted into a pleasured grimace as he sank completely into him in one, long thrust. His own brow furrowed and he bit his lip as he relished in the feeling of being filled up entirely by his lover. So full.  _So_ _complete_. 

As he stared up above their joined bodies so incredibly consumed by love, he could see the flawless night sky and an endless sea of stars through the hole in the rock ceiling. He could hear the soothing sound of the ocean outside the cave and the soft chirps of crickets as he wrapped his arms around the younger man. The warmth from the fire heated their bodies, causing them to sweat and slide easily against each other. His eyelids fell closed and an intense ravenousness flowed through his body. He gripped the soldier's ass with one hand and dug the fingers of his other hand into taught back muscles as they began to move together, each thrust being flawlessly executed by the pair as if they had been doing this their entire lives. 

They made love slowly and deliberately; long, purposeful thrusts, impeccably angled, each of them showing the other how much they needed him and proving to each other and the cosmos that they belonged together. They rocked into each other passionately, over and over again, until they came nearly in unison, their arms wrapped around each other and their faces buried in the other's neck, cries of ecstasy falling from their lips into the peaceful night. 

They stay wrapped around each other as they came down from their climaxes, breathing heavily into each other's necks, the occasional lazy kiss finding its way on to overheated skin. 

Mickey couldn't stop smiling as he replayed the incredibly perfect day over and over in his head as he lay contently pinned beneath Ian's weight. "I love you." He whispered, his arms tightening briefly around the younger man. 

He smiled up at the redhead as he lifted his head to look at him with his own satisfied smile. "I love you." He responded before placing a tender kiss to the sailor's lips. 

 

**_Perfect_ ** _._  

 

 

 

 

Their paradise <3  
  

 

Driftwood fire  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> So here's the thing, my lovelies... I am going to make sure I have a few more chapters written before I update again. For both of my WIPs. I need to try and get ahead so I can give you all more steady updates! So it will most likely be a couple of months before I update this or WWGFH again.
> 
> BUT, in the meantime, I will post a few one shots here and there and if any of you have any prompts for one shots that you think you'd want me to write about, send em over!!! You can find me on Facebook in the Gallavich Fanfic Book Club and in a few other Gallavich groups.
> 
> I love you all and I promise I will be updating this and WWGFH as soon as I feel I'm in a good spot to do so! <3


	7. Before We Say Goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!  
> I'm not gonna lie, these last few months have been rough. I've been struggling with the nastiest bout of writer's block. Not really sure what happened but it's been a struggle to get this story onto the screen. I hope you all aren't too upset with me because of it =/ My fucked up brain just hasn't been nice to me lately.
> 
> A hundred thousand thank yous to my girl, Stephanie!!! Without you babe, I don't know what I would have done. Your words of encouragement and your patience with me is astounding. Thank you so much for being there for me as I struggled with my confidence and my lack of motivation. And for dealing with my whining and complaining as I struggled to find myself again.  
> And I know she's been keeping you all warm with You Don't Want My Heart!!! It's such an incredible story and I am honored to be included in her process of writing it! Here's to many more great collabs between the two of us!!! <3
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut and fluff. Like 90% of it is smut.. sorry, not sorry! These boys are going to have a ton of sex before they have to part ways! Originally, this chapter was going to be twice as long, but seeing as it's 5,000 words as it is now, I decided to split their final day together into two chapters. And since I've been gone so long, I figured you all wouldn't mind a chapter full of straight-up filthiness! This is the final chapter before they have to say goodbye. It was originally going to be this chapter that they had to separate but like I said, it was going to end up being an insanely long chapter if I did it that way.
> 
> I realize now that trying to get ahead a little bit before posting is not in everyone's best interest. So you all will just have to accept the fact that I will get updates out as soon as I can. I make no promises on a definitive timeline because it's just not possible for me to know when I will have an update ready.
> 
> But I hope that this is worth the wait!!! <3<3<3 Without further ado....
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

The sounds of seagulls squawking in the distance and waves gently lapping at the shore caressed Mickey's ears as he slowly regained consciousness. He inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh, salty sea air invading his nostrils. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arm out to the space beside him, his brow furrowing sleepily when his hand didn't connect with Ian's body as he expected it to. He opened his eyes and looked over, confirming that the redhead was in fact, not beside him. He sat up, the blanket covering him falling to his lap, and searched for his missing boyfriend. The sight he saw in front of him made his heart skip a beat and quite literally took his breath away.

Ian was sitting just outside of the mouth of the cove on the beach, his elbows resting on his knees. He had his swim shorts on, but no shirt, his strong, freckled back visible to Mickey's hungry eyes. His red locks gleamed in the morning sunlight, emitting an orange/yellow glow comparable to a halo around his head. Jesus, he was so fucking beautiful. Even from behind.

Mickey stood, not bothering to put on his swim trunks, and wrapped the blanket around himself before making his way to where his lover sat. He shivered slightly, goosebumps raising on his skin, as the cool breeze coming off of the ocean swept through the blanket and over his body. He made sure the blanket was tucked beneath his ass before sitting down in the sun next to the redhead. He let out a long yawn and rested his head on his boyfriend's strong shoulder. 

"It's kind of chilly this morning." Mickey commented once his yawn had run its course.

"Mmhmm," Ian responded, a smile gracing his lips as he tilted his head down to kiss his sleepy boyfriend on the head. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Mickey answered with a smile. He lifted his head from its position on the younger man's shoulder and stared out at the calm of the ocean, letting the warm rays of the sun warm his body beneath the blanket.

He was unable to stop the sting in his eyes as thoughts of their circumstances flooded his mind. This was it. Today was their last day together before they would have to separate. Tomorrow he would be back on the USNS Comfort, getting ready to head out to sea for a couple of months and Ian would be getting on a plane and flying to who knows where in the middle of that God-forsaken desert across the sea. The sailor took a deep breath, willing his tears not to fall and tried to calm his aching, racing heart. His chin quivered slightly and his body slumped minutely beneath the blanket as he struggled to remain positive and remind himself that it was only two months. He could do this. He knew he could.  _But_ _fuck,_ _he_ _didn't_ _fucking_ _want to_.

And then, there was the thought that after their two weeks together over Christmas, they would be separated again. That time for an unknown amount of time. Quite possibly until the next holiday season; which would be when Ian got home for good from his deployment. Next year could quite possibly be the hardest year he's ever had to survive. Mentally, at least. All he could hope for was that there would be enough to do to keep him occupied so he didn't go completely crazy.

He allowed his thoughts to run away with him for a few minutes before glancing to his side at the cause of his mental turmoil. Ian seemed to be in much the same state as he. The redhead was completely zoned out, staring at the ocean in front of them, his eyes glistening.

"What are you thinking about?" Mickey whispered, turning his head so he could observe his boyfriend's face better.

Ian glanced over at him, his eyes softening and a small smile tugging at his lips. "You. Me." He took a deep breath before adding, "Us."

Mickey smiled back. "Yeah, me too." He responded. He pulled his arm out of the blanket and reached over to lace his fingers with Ian's. "We'll get through this." He said, not only trying to reassure Ian, but himself as well. He leaned into the redhead, their bare arms resting against each other and affectionately looked into his eyes.

"I know we will." Ian nodded before leaning slightly to rest their foreheads together, his eyes falling closed. "I love you."

"I love you." Mickey responded, his heart aching. He closed his eyes and breathed in his lover's intoxicating scent as they absorbed each other's comfort. He could feel in every cell of his body how much Ian loved him. It was radiating from the younger man in waves, blanketing Mickey in an invisible, impervious cloak. Nothing could penetrate their devotion to each other. No matter what happened in the next year, Mickey knew that they would survive it; that their love would survive it. He suddenly felt more calm than he had in days; the sudden burst of confidence soothing his aching soul for the time being.

He suddenly felt the gentle pressure of Ian's lips touching his. A fierce and as fast-as-lightning sense of urgency abruptly washed over him and he wasted no time in reciprocating the caress. A small whine escaped his throat and his brow furrowed as they began to kiss slowly and passionately. Their tongues tangled together languidly, the slick muscles gliding along each other in a heated dance that the couple had perfected in their days together. Mickey felt Ian's fingers untangle from his as the redhead moved to grasp the back of his head, his fingers now sliding along the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Mickey let his hand drift from atop Ian's knee and slid it down his thigh, his fingers gripping gently at the flesh beneath the soldier's damp swim shorts. He pulled his other arm out from under the blanket, the fabric now falling from his shoulders, and grasped the back of Ian's neck as the kiss deepened.

"Lay back." Ian ordered after a few moments, breaking the kiss and reaching down to smooth out the blanket behind Mickey.

Mickey scooted his ass down on the blanket a little bit, most of it still covering his lower half, and laid back on the soft fabric, smiling naughtily as Ian moved to straddle his hips. He wrapped his arms around the soldier as he leaned down and resumed their kiss, their tongues meeting urgently and their teeth clanking together lightly as they devoured each other. Mickey exhaled profoundly through his nose as one of Ian's hands dragged down his side, over his hip and moved to grasp at his ass. The redhead moaned appreciatively upon realizing that Mickey was naked beneath the blanket, his chest rumbling wonderfully against Mickey's and his fingertips digging into the soft flesh of the sailor's ass cheek. Mickey answered Ian's moan with one of his own and spread his legs more as the younger man hoisted himself up and removed the blanket from the lower half of Mickey's body before moving to rest between his legs, their kiss never breaking. Another shaky breath escaped the older man's nose as their erections pressed together through the cool, damp material of Ian's shorts and Ian's hand resumed its groping, his long fingers grasping at the muscle of the back of Mickey's thigh just below his ass. Mickey pressed the heel of his foot into the meat of Ian's ass and ran the bottom of his other foot along the soldier's bare calf, his hands gripping onto his strong back.

They kissed vehemently for a few long minutes before Ian lifted his head up, his half-lidded eyes connecting with Mickey's. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He said before rising up and disappearing behind the sailor's head.

Mickey did as he was told and lounged hard and naked in the sunlight as he anxiously awaited his boyfriend's return. He reached down and unabashedly tugged at his hard cock, sighing at the slight relief the action gave. Before long, he heard Ian's footsteps approaching and bit his lip as he took in the sight of the now naked redhead standing over him in all of his glory; all lean and hard and absolutely fucking stunning. Ian laid down next to him and popped open the cap of the bottle of lube he had gone to retrieve and squeezed a decent amount onto his fingers before setting it somewhere above Mickey's head. He rested himself on his elbow and placed one of his legs over one of Mickey's, urging the sailor to lean his other leg further away, giving him better access to his awaiting entrance.

Mickey licked his lips as he felt Ian's fingers spread some of the lube around before inserting two fingers into his hole. The sailor let out a deep moan as the younger man's fingers began to work their way in and out of him, spreading and stretching him deliciously. He gripped tightly at Ian's back with his right hand, the muscles firm and taught beneath incredibly soft skin. His left hand found the muscle on the back of his own thigh, pulling his knee further up towards his chest as Ian's fingers worked their magic.

"So fucking perfect." Ian sighed as he took in the sight of the older man. The sailor's body was firm and ripped, yet compliant and pliable beneath him.

"All yours." Mickey responded, a small whine escaping his throat as Ian's fingers barely grazed against his prostate.

The redhead leaned down, his lips barely brushing against Mickey's, " _Mine,_ " He breathed impetuously before sealing their lips together right as his fingers rubbed firmly against the older man's prostate, pegging it repeatedly with sure, consistent strokes.

Mickey groaned loudly into Ian's mouth, his eyes squeezing shut and his toes curling as raging shocks of pleasure coursed throughout his body. The hand gripping the redhead's back moved to grasp the blanket beneath them, his other hand flying up from his thigh to grasp the back of Ian's head as the redhead's fingers plunged in and out of him. Ian eventually added a third finger and continued to skillfully work Mickey's ass until he was nothing but a writhing mass of boy-flesh beneath the younger man.

"Fuck, Ian!" Mickey groaned, ripping his lips away, his mouth falling open as he felt himself creeping towards the edge of oblivion. "Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me." He begged, needing to feel the redhead's long, thick length filling him up when he came.

Ian moaned in response but didn't hesitate to grant his boyfriend's pleas and removed his fingers, quickly squeezing more lube into his hand before climbing back between the older man's legs. "My needy little bottom." He said salaciously as he slicked himself up and lined the head of his dick up with Mickey's stretched hole. He slid home in one long, slow thrust, the desperate action making both of them moan in ecstasy.

"Yes." Mickey groaned as Ian's cock stretched and filled him, his hands grasping and roaming all over the soldier's back. "So fucking good."

Ian placed his arms on either side of Mickey's head, propping himself up on his elbows and dropped his head to rest in the crook of his lover's neck as he began to thrust in and out of him. Mickey shoved his face into the redhead's neck as well, one of his hands holding onto the younger man's back for dear life as his other hand moved to clutch one of the younger man's firm ass cheek. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, a loud groan flying from his lips as the slight change allowed Ian to thrust even deeper into him. He could feel that huge, perfect cock rubbing against his prostate with each firm thrust and knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Don't stop, baby. I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" He pleaded. "Fuck don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" The words poured out of his mouth in a passionate mantra.

Ian moaned and increased his pace, his balls slapping obscenely against his lover's ass as he pounded into him. He would never get enough of how well Mickey took his cock. How much Mickey  _craved_  his cock. He picked his head up and watched his boyfriend's face as he reached down to jerk his leaking dick.

It didn't take much. Three good strokes to his cock and Mickey's orgasm was ripping through him; thick, white streams of cum coating Ian's hand and his stomach. His ass clenched around Ian's length, making the younger man groan loudly as he worked towards his own release.

Mickey reached up and pulled Ian's mouth down to his, kissing him lecherously. "Come on, baby." He breathed into the redhead's mouth. " Come for me. Fill me up."

He continued to kiss the younger man, rocking with his thrusts as he felt Ian's body begin to tense up, his orgasm only seconds away. He couldn't even describe how much he wanted to feel Ian explode inside of him. He needed it in a way that he would never tire of.

"Fuck!" Ian suddenly cried out, long and drawn out. His hips froze and Mickey felt his cock pulsing inside of his ass as the younger man came deep inside of him, giving him what he craved.

The redhead collapsed on top of him, his arms giving out as his orgasm receded. Mickey wrapped his arms and legs tightly around him, placing a few kisses to his shoulder as they both caught their breath.

"Fuck, you make me wanna start smoking again, Gallagher. I need a fucking smoke." Mickey chuckled breathlessly, his grip on the redhead tightening as he laughed with him.

"Whatever you gotta do, babe." The younger man answered, lifting his head from its place on Mickey's shoulder to kiss him. "I've been known to partake now and again myself." He lifted himself up from the sailor, wincing slightly as his softening dick slipped from the warmth of Mickey's ass, and hauled him to his feet with him. "Wanna go for a swim before we pack up?"

"Sounds great." Mickey agreed with a smile. "Just let me put my trunks on. Don't want a fish trying to nibble at my junk or anything."

Ian laughed heartily at the older man's irrational concerns but nodded in agreement anyways. "Well hurry up." He patted one of his boyfriend's plump ass cheeks, silently enjoying the way it jiggled a bit beneath his palm.

~*~*~*~*~*

A couple of hours later, Mickey handed the bag in his hand to Ian before climbing aboard the speed boat. "Don't you gotta go to dinner at your house later?" The older man asked, suddenly remembering a conversation they had had days ago.

Ian nodded. "Yeah. I gotta go over there for a couple of hours. My mom and sisters are cooking up a nice dinner for me." He set the bag down on the deck before wrapping his arms tightly around Mickey. "Wish I could bring you with me. I want them all to meet you." He said into his boyfriend's hair.

Mickey squeezed him back tightly. "We'll get there eventually." He assured.

"I know." The redhead pulled away, laughing. "Should probably tell them I'm gay before we get to that point though."

Mickey laughed as well. "Yeah, that's usually a good place to start."

"Maybe I'll do it tonight since my dad's at sea. And I'll figure out how to tell him when I come back for Christmas." Ian pondered aloud.

"Whatever you think is best." Mickey pursed his lips. He doubted anyone would react as poorly as his own father had. At least, he hoped for Ian's sake that his dad would be more understanding and accepting.

Ian smiled at his boyfriend adoringly before kissing him once more and then turning to start the engine. Mickey watched as the redhead took his place at the helm, still not believing that he had managed to find him and that he got to call him his. Instead of sitting in one of the seats as they departed the dock, Mickey decided to stand next to Ian. He didn't want to spend any more time apart from him than he had to over the next 18 or so hours; even if it was only a couple of feet. He held on to a support bar that was mounted in the dash of the boat as they began their journey back to the hotel. Leaning into his boyfriend as he steered, he inhaled the salty sea air and enjoyed the way the wind whipped lightly across his face. His sense of calm from earlier was still with him and he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted because he knew that the closer to night it got, the more anxious he would get.

"Come here." Ian said after a few minutes.

Mickey looked at him in question before realizing what the younger man meant. He had one arm outstretched to grab around Mickey's waist and he had taken a step back, inviting Mickey to stand in front of him. The sailor did so without hesitation. "I've never done this before, believe it or not." He admitted as Ian moved to place Mickey's hands on the helm.

"It's real easy." Ian assured him with a smile. He let go of the wheel, giving Mickey full control of the boat and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the sailor's shoulder. "See? Nothing to it."

Mickey smiled and leaned into his boyfriend's firm chest as he gracefully steered them around the crest of the island and back towards the dock. He absorbed every ounce of heat he could from the soldier's strong chest and committed this beautiful moment to memory along with everything he could from the last few days. 

"You're so amazing, Ian." He said honestly. "So amazing."

Ian turned his head to place a lingering kiss to the older man's neck, breathing in his scent as he did. "So are you, Mick." He replied.

~~~

"I wanna get some beer, okay?" Ian said, turning the car into the parking lot of the same store they visited the day before. 

Mickey nodded in agreement, unbuckling his seatbelt as Ian parked the car. They walked into the store together, close enough so that their shoulders brushed as they swayed. As they headed towards the liquor aisle, a small kiosk adorned with Navy memorabilia caught Mickey's eye as they passed it. An idea suddenly popped into his head and he paused, quickly thinking of an excuse to backtrack. "I gotta use the restroom. Meet you at the front?"

"Okay." Ian answered, slightly startled. "What kind of beer do you want?"

"Whatever. I'm not picky." Mickey answered. He turned around and made his way back to the kiosk, making sure Ian was out of sight before he approached it and began to quickly scope the numerous keychains, magnets and stickers. They were all imprinted with the U.S. Navy logo, but he wanted something a little less obvious. A big grin crossed his face as he located a keychain with a miniature version of the USNS Comfort hanging from it.  _Fucking perfect._  He grabbed the trinket and stopped at the self-check-out before making his way to the bathrooms.

A few minutes later, he emerged from the restroom and quickly located his boyfriend approaching him from one of the registers. He noticed Ian slipping something into his pocket as he smiled at him, but he figured it was just change from buying the beer. He grinned wide at his lover and they headed back out to the car, shoulders brushing again.

~~~

"I need a shower." Ian said as he placed the 6-pack of beer into the mini fridge back at the hotel room. Mickey smiled as the redhead approached him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Join me?"

"Fuck yes." Mickey agreed, returning the embrace. 

The couple made their way to the bathroom, shedding clothes as they went. Mickey dropped his boxers and removed his socks before leaning against the counter to watch as Ian bent over to start the shower. The older man licked his somewhat chapped lips and stared at the redhead's naked ass and long, lean legs. He tilted his head slightly to the right and bit his bottom lip as Ian bent forward just slightly more to adjust the hot water.  _Jesus, those thighs!_

Ian stood upright once the water was warm enough and looked over his shoulder, catching Mickey ogling him with heat in his eyes. "The fuck you looking at?" He said without malice, a flirty smirk twitching at his lips.

A short snort of a laugh burst from Mickey's chest at the younger man's chosen phrase; the words reminding him of another life back in Chicago. He shook his head and followed the redhead into the shower and under the warm current of water. "A work of fucking art." He finally answered as he watched Ian tip his head back to saturate his hair, water running down his neck and chest.

Ian looked down at his boyfriend, butterflies fluttering in his chest. He placed both of his hands on either side of Mickey's jaw before saying, "The true work of art is but a shadow of the divine perfection." He stroked his thumbs over the older man's cheekbones and looked earnestly into his gorgeous blue eyes, his own green ones screaming the truth of his words.

"Jesus, Ian." Mickey whispered, his voice, barely audible above the roar of the shower, shaking from the weight of the emotion he felt swelling in his chest. "What was that? Ghandi?"

Ian couldn't help the smile that instantly engulfed his face and the small laugh that escaped his throat. "No, Michelangelo actually. But it's true. If I'm a work of art, then  _you_  are divine perfection. You are perfect for me in every way, Mick."

Mickey reached up and grabbed Ian by the back of the neck, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. He tried with everything in him to convey with his lips what words simply could not express. His heart was thundering in his chest and his hands were shaking as he felt Ian lower his own hands and wrap his arms around his back, bringing their bodies flush. Mickey exhaled sharply through his nose as their chest and stomachs, slick with water, slid deliciously against each other as their muscles twitched and contracted in pleasure.

Mickey felt Ian's perfect, long cock hardening against his stomach, his own hardening against the redhead's hip in response. He carded his fingers through the soldier's thick locks, gripping the tresses in his fingers and tilting the younger man's head to the side to deepen the kiss, his tongue lapping urgently into Ian's mouth. Moaning deep in his throat, Mickey slid his hands down to Ian's sharp hips, turning the redhead so that his back was pressed against the wall. Ian's hands were hot and demanding against his ass, his large palms and long fingers grasping the meat of his ass and pulling their hips firmly against each other, grinding their hard cocks together wetly. Mickey groaned deep in his chest, fire bursting from his groin to his toes and a sense of urgency flashed violently through him as he pressed himself against the soldier's lithe body. The shower was quickly filling up with steam, further impairing his ability to breathe properly. He panted heavily between wet, desperate smacks of their lips and ran his hands up Ian's rippled abdomen, his fingers bouncing along the dips of the defined muscles, and then up and over firm pectoral muscles and a sharp collarbone before trailing them over broad shoulders and solid biceps. He pressed his chest against Ian's, his hands gripping at the redhead's elbows.

"I wanna taste you." Mickey said earnestly before trailing his mouth over Ian's sharp jaw, dragging his teeth over the scruff and taking Ian's earlobe between his teeth, applying gentle pressure while laving the soft flesh with his tongue. He nuzzled the smooth skin just below Ian's ear and flicked his tongue out over the area before dragging his mouth down to the junction where his neck and shoulder met, sinking his teeth into muscle to mark the soldier's pale skin. 

"Fuck, Mickey!" Ian groaned out his name long and low, his voice taking on that sinfully deep octave of arousal that never failed to make Mickey's blood pump haphazardly in his veins. He felt one of the soldier's hands slide up his back to grasp his shoulder while the other one continued to knead his ass wantonly.

Mickey gradually bent at the waist to continue his sultry assault, kissing and nipping at the skin of the redhead's chest, taking one pert nipple into his mouth and rolling the bud through his teeth, his tongue flicking the sensitive flesh repeatedly until Ian was twitching beneath his lips. His eyes fluttered open as Ian's fingers buried themselves into his hair and he dragged his line of vision up, his eyes meeting Ian's half-lidded ones. His breath caught in his chest as the redhead flashed him a soft smile full of love and wonder. He found himself smiling back, his tongue flicking out to swipe his lower lip as he finally got to his knees, the hot water cascading over his shoulders and upper back. He closed his eyes again and nuzzled his nose into the crease of Ian's hip, inhaling the scent of the younger man's skin and trailing his tongue along a particularly engorged vein beneath the damp, pale skin, following it right down to the base of Ian's erection. 

He dipped down to take one of the soldier's testicles in his mouth and wrapped his lips around the oblong organ, rolling his tongue over the sensitive skin and burying his nose into the soft curls at the base of the redhead's cock. The fingers of his left hand pressed into the skin of Ian's hip, pinning the younger man against the wall as he wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the base of Ian's heavy cock and moved to trail his tongue up the thick vein along the underside. He flicked his eyes back up to Ian's, the flames of arousal lapping deliciously at him as he was met with the redhead's heated gaze, the brilliant green of his irises nearly invisible around lust-blown pupils.

He matched the intense stare for a few long seconds and pressed a wet kiss to the underside of the younger man's cock before finally letting his eyes fall closed and wrapping his lips around the already leaking head, a moan resonating deep in his chest as he tasted the salty tang of precum. "Fuck, you taste good." Mickey half moaned/half whispered before starting to bob his head up and down, gradually taking in more and more of Ian's thickness into his mouth as he went. 

"Jesus, fuck." He heard Ian whimper, long fingers of one hand twisting into his wet hair the other hand resting on the side of his face, fingers curling under his chin, guiding but not forcing. His lips upturned into as much of a smile as possible with his mouth full as he continued his ministrations, focusing on strategically tearing apart his lover with his lips and tongue.

He exhaled deeply through his nose and pressed both of his hand firmly against Ian's hips before plunging down and taking Ian's entire length down his throat, his nose burying in the soft curls of his pubic hair. Above him, Ian let loose a sinfully loud groan, his hips trying to buck against his palms as Mickey held his position for as long as he could, contracting his throat around the thick length, effectively rendering his lover speechless; strings of unintelligible words and noises flying out of that beautiful mouth. He lifted his head back up, breathing in deeply through his nose as he continued to push and pull, making sure to flatten and his tongue and drag his teeth lightly as he bobbed.

"Oh my god, Mick." Ian panted, his fingers gripping his hair tightly but still not forcing. "Fuck, you look so fucking good right now. Perfect fucking lips." He continued breathlessly, his right leg beginning to tremor slightly. "Touch yourself, baby. Please. Wanna see you touching yourself while you suck me off."

A moan vibrated in Mickey's throat at Ian's lewd request and he immediately dropped his right hand down to his own dripping cock and began to rub it in long slow strokes. A whimper escaped his throat and he couldn't help but open his eyes and search out his boyfriend's, silently asking  _"like this?_ ". He found himself needing to hear the encouragement from the other man, craving the praise.

And of course, like always, Ian could all but read his mind and he nodded his head. "Yeah, baby. Just like that. Stroke it nice and slow."

Another whimper escaped his throat and his eyes fell closed again as he continued to suck Ian's cock at a slightly quicker pace than he was stroking himself, wanting so badly to bring his man over the edge of oblivion. He deep-throated him again and again, pushing his own limits in the heavy steam surrounding them but feeding off of the way his lover was twitching and trembling beneath him. Ian was close, he could feel the desperation coming off of the redhead in waves, his long fingers rhythmically clenching in his hair, his legs tensing. He used his left hand to rub what he didn't take into his mouth and focused on pressing the head of Ian's cock along his tongue as he strived to push him over that edge.

"Fuck, baby. I'm gonna cum." Ian groaned, his breaths coming out extremely labored.

Mickey opened his eyes and trailed his sight quickly up the soldier's flushed body, wanting to see his face as he climaxed. He watched in awe as Ian's face contorted as his orgasm overtook him, his brow furrowing deeply and his mouth dropping open as his eyes closed in ecstasy. Mickey stroked the redhead's cock faster as he felt the first spurt hit his tongue. He stilled his mouth almost completely, using his had to milk Ian through the waves of his orgasm. He moaned around the head of his lover's cock as he coated his tongue, the taste sending another powerful shockwave of need through him. His own cock throbbed in his hand and his grip tightened around it as he felt himself creeping towards the edge of his own release.

Once Ian's orgasm had receded, he swallowed and removed his mouth from the younger man's sated cock, resting his forehead against Ian's hip as he continued to jerk himself at a much faster rate than before. He suddenly felt Ian's hands grasp him under his arms, pulling him and helping him to stand up quickly. He was barely on his feet before Ian's mouth was on his, his tongue thrusting deeply into his mouth, chasing a taste of himself. The kiss was deep but quick due to the fact that Mickey couldn't effectively work his mouth while he was so close to exploding. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against Ian's both of them looking down and watching as Mickey furiously stroked his rock-hard cock. 

"Come on, baby." Ian moaned salaciously. He dragged one large hand down the ripples of Mickey's chest and stomach, bypassing his cock and reaching down to rub firmly at the older man's perineum.

"Fuck, Ian!" Mickey groaned, his orgasm only seconds away. "Fuck!"

"Yeah?" Ian asked desperately, his eyes flicking between Mickey's face and his hand furiously working his cock. He continued the firm rubs against the sailor's perineum, feeling his balls lift and tighten against his wrist.

"Yeah." Mickey whined, his face contorting as his orgasm crashed through him. He moved to press his face into Ian's neck, his mouth dropping open and his lips pressing against the skin as a string of drawn out curses and loud moans flew from his mouth. He erupted between them, his seed coating his hand and both of their stomachs. He leaned heavily against his lover as the waves of his climax receded and he felt his legs begin to shake violently against Ian's still-trembling ones.

"Fuck." He panted against the younger man's neck, his hand dropping from his spent cock and reaching up to thread his fingers with Ian's on the back of his neck. His other hand moved to grip the back of Ian's shoulder as he pressed their bodies completely against each other, fighting to breathe in the steam and heat of the shower as they came down. He felt Ian's lips press into his hair and his arm wrap around his shoulders, his chest heaving beneath him.

They clung to each other for a few minutes before the time for Ian to go to dinner neared and they had no choice but to separate and actually shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up at dinner with the Gallagher clan (sans Frank)! Get ready for a version of Monica that you never thought you'd see. Bipolar isn't an issue in this story! And our boys spent their last night together before it's time to say goodbye.
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you all think!


	8. Now and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've updated the tags on this story. Some pretty heavy angst and drama in this chapter. Also some name calling and slurs (but only in a joking capacity so please don't be offended!)
> 
> A lot of tears went into this chapter so I really hope you all like it!
> 
> It's time to say goodbye...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.cc/image/ticp3dwnb/)  
> 

Ian turned the knob and opened the door to his childhood home. He entered the foyer, immediately inhaling deeply at the amazing scent of food filling the house. He stopped to hang up his sweatshirt on the coat hanger in the corner of the foyer before moving to pass through the dining room, heading towards the kitchen. He paused in the archway and leaned against it, a small smile gracing his features as he watched his mother flutter about the kitchen. 

Monica Gallagher was a petite woman at 5 feet 3 inches tall and she moved with impeccable grace and fluidity. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a perfect French twist showing off her delicate neck and brightening her face. Her make-up was light yet perfect and her nails were a warm shade of pink. She was wearing her blue and pink checkered apron over a sophisticated pair of beige dress slacks and white silk blouse. The nude pair of pumps that adorned her feet were shinier than the polished marble floors. 

Ian stood and watched his mother sway delicately side to side to the soft music filling the room as she chopped a bell pepper with expert precision. She had yet to notice him standing there. His mother was one of Ian's favorite people in the whole world. She was such an amiable and kind woman with the sweetest voice. She was as mellow as the gentlest of breezes and yet could easily be as fierce as a tornado if it meant protecting or fighting for her family or something she believed in. She had raised he and his brothers to be gentlemen and her daughters to be ladies which was quite a feat considering that his father, Captain Frank Gallagher, was away at sea more often than not.  

With a slight jump, his mother finally noticed his presence. However, the shock on her face was quickly replaced by a wide, bright smile. 

"Ian!" She exclaimed in her high-pitched, light-as-air voice. She set the knife down and briskly wiped her hands off on her apron before rounding the island, her arms outstretched. He stepped forward into his mother's embrace, bending slightly at the waist so she didn't have to reach up as much. Even with her heels on, she was considerably shorter than him. He inhaled the sweet, floral scent of her perfume and squeezed her tightly, his smile widening as much as it could. 

"Hi, mama." He said, pulling out of the hug to kiss her cheek. 

"My sweet boy." She sighed, cupping his jaw in her hand, her thumb stroking across his cheekbone. 

He moved to sit on one of the barstools at the island as his mother went back around to continue her chopping. "Is anyone else here?" 

"Liam is up in his room working on his homework." She answered. "Just found out today that he made the headmaster's honor roll." 

"That's awesome!" Ian praised with a smile. 

"He's such as smart boy. Just like Lip." She sighed happily. "Lip and Fiona are here somewhere too. Probably in the family room melting their brains with the television. And Carl and Debbie should be home any minute now." 

Ian nodded and moved to stand up. "Guess I'll go track down Lip and Fiona." He rounded the island and placed another kiss to his mother's cheek. "It smells amazing, Mom." 

"Thanks, baby." 

He made his way back across the foyer and through the small conservatory that his mother kept. He could hear the tv now and turned right and into the family room. The large tv mounted to the wall was tuned into a rerun of That 70's Show. Ian's stomach did a little flip as he recalled lounging in the bed with Mickey their first night together watching this very show and waiting for their pizza. His older brother was slouched in their father's big leather recliner and his sister was perched on the couch, her legs crossed and feet tucked under her.  

"Hey guys!" He said with a smile, approaching Lip first and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

"C'mere you lanky motherfucker!" Lip said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around him, one arm over his shoulder and the other around the middle of his back; a true bro-hug. "Jesus, you're built like a damn brick house!"  

"And I think you've gotten a bit softer, big bro. Your brain so big you don't have to worry about working out anymore?" 

"Ay, shut the fuck up. Classes take up almost every waking moment I have." Lip laughed, pinching Ian's side before letting him go. 

Ian snickered, twisting away from the pinch and then turned to his big sister, who had stood up and was watching the brother's exchange with a smile. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, her loose hair engulfing his face, flooding his sense of smell with the lavender shampoo she used. "Hi, sweet face." She sighed, squeezing him tight. She pulled back and cupped his jaw much the same way his mother did. "I've missed you." 

"Missed you too, Fi." He replied with a smile. 

"I guess I'll go help Mom in the kitchen." Fiona said before turning and leaving the room. 

Ian plopped down on the couch where his sister was sitting before and pulled out his phone to text Mickey. 

**Made it to my house.** **Gonna** **chill with my brother a bit before dinner. What you up to?**

He pocketed his phone before lifting his head to half-heartedly watch the tv. He snorted a laugh as Fez dramatically said, 'I said good day!' to Jackie before stomping up the stairs and out of Eric Foreman's basement. 

"So, where you been all week?" Lip asked him, taking a sip of his scotch. 

Ian raised his eyebrows questioningly, wondering how his brother, who's been away in Michigan, knew that he hadn't been staying here. 

"Mom said you've been staying somewhere else pretty much since you got back." He elaborated. 

"Just with a friend." Ian decided to answer, not able to completely conceal his smile at the thought of Mickey. True, Lip knew he was into dudes but that didn't mean it was the right time to reveal he had met the man he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. He could already hear the lecture in his head. 

"Mmhmm." Lip hummed, an eyebrow raising. A tell that he didn't believe a word Ian said. "Don't go getting attached to anyone right before you deploy man. That's a bad idea." 

Anger and maybe what was a slight feeling of dread flashed through Ian's veins at his brother's harsh words. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He said with a glare.

Lip simply stared at his little brother for a few long seconds, evaluating him. "Whatever you say, little brother." He then stood up and headed towards the back of the house. "I need a smoke." He said on his way out. 

Ian rubbed a hand down his face once Lip was out of the room. "Fuck." He groaned. He suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He retrieved it, smiling at the sight of Mickey's name across the screen.  

**Drinking a beer. Packing my shit up. Getting ready to call Mandy and make sure she got the P.O. Box set up. Trying not to think too much until you get back.**

Ian's stomach sank slightly at those words. He knew Mickey was having a hard time keeping his anxiety in check. Hell, Ian wasn't in much of a better state.  

 **Just a few hours. I'll be back soon.** He replied. 

Fuck, he might as well tell Lip. He and Lip knew everything about each other. And hell, maybe his big brother could help squelch this nagging fear in the pit of his stomach once he heard how serious he was about Mickey.  

He ran his hands down his face anxiously and hauled himself up off the couch and walked out of the room and down the hallway, heading towards the back patio where he would surely find Lip lounging in one of his mother's wicker chairs, smoking a cigarette. Sure enough, the older man was perched on one of the chairs, cigarette puffing away happily between his lips as he scrolled through his phone. He looked up as Ian took a seat in the chair next to his. He raised his eyebrows and pocketed his phone before taking a drag off his smoke and lowering it. 

"You got another one of those?" Ian asked. 

"Thought you quit?" Lip answered, pulling a cigarette out of his pack anyways. 

Ian shrugged. "Probably gonna pick it back up in the sand pit anyways." He accepted the stick, mumbling a "thanks," and put it between his lips, accepting the lighter from his brother and lighting up. He inhaled deeply, his first hit of nicotine in months hitting his system with a rush. He exhaled and leaned back in his chair, taking another (clean) breath before turning his head to his big brother. "I met someone." 

"Figured as much." Lip replied. "Don't know why else you wouldn't be home the week before you fly out." He took a drag. "You already attached?" 

Fuck, his brother knew him too well. "I think he's the one." Ian answered honestly. 

"Well that fucking sucks." Lip snorted. 

"Don't be an asshole, Lip." Ian retorted heatedly. "I know the timing's bad and I'm trying really hard not to freak the fuck out about it." He sighed heavily, taking another drag from his cigarette. He ran his free hand over through his barely-there hair, the sinking feeling that he had been working for the past week to bury returning in his gut. His heart ached at the thought of leaving Mickey the following morning, the organ throbbed against his ribcage. 

"Fuck, you got it bad, huh?" Lip asked, watching his brother fraying at the edges. 

"So fucking bad, dude." Ian confirmed with a groan, feeling a rant coming on. "It hasn't even been a week yet and I love him so much I can barely breathe. And tomorrow he has to leave and then I'm leaving to go to the base after he leaves and all I can think about half the time is that something is gonna happen while I'm gone. Something that rips this all away before it even has a chance to get started." 

"Woah, slow down, man." Lip interrupted, sitting forward in his chair and turning to face his brother more. "What do you mean he's leaving tomorrow? Where is he going? Who is this guy?" 

Ian took a deep breath. "His name's Mickey. He has to go back to the Comfort in the morning. He's a sailor." 

Lip's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "Fuck, he's enlisted?! As in: The Navy? What the fuck, Ian?" 

Ian immediately went on the defense. "What's it matter if he's in the Navy, Lip? It doesn't make this any less of a thing!" 

"Dude, what about don't ask, don't tell? Huh? Do you have any idea what could happen to both of you if the wrong person were to find out about this?! What the fuck are you thinking getting involved with a sailor?!" Lip retorted, getting just as worked up. 

"I didn't ask for this, Lip! It just fucking happened, okay?! And no one's gonna find out. We both know that can't happen. We're not fucking stupid." Ian growled. 

Lip snorted. "I'm not so sure about that." 

"Fuck you, you fucking asshole!" Ian exclaimed, stomping his cigarette out and standing up. He needed to walk away or else he was going to punch his brother in his stupid fucking face. 

"No, Ian! Wait! Sit down. Jesus." Lip said, raising his hand and motioning for Ian to sit back down. "I'm sorry, okay?" 

Ian huffed and sat down, still fuming. "I know that this shit isn't ideal, man. I fucking know, okay? But I can't fucking help it and I can't fucking explain it. All I know is that from the moment I laid eyes on him, I fucking knew alright?" He ran his fingers through his hair again, dropping his head and squeezing his eyes shut, doing his best not to fall apart. "And I don't need you to sit there and tell me that it's stupid because it's fucking not, okay? This shit is real and it's scaring the hell out of me and I'm fucking pissed that I have to go the fuck over to that god-forsaken desert after only getting a few days with him. I'm fucking terrified, dude." 

Lip's eyes widened as he watched his brother start to unravel. He placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing and offering what comfort he could. "Hey, calm down, man, okay? I'm sorry for freaking out. It's just... Jesus, Ian." He paused, looking for the right words. "This is shitty luck." 

Ian snorted incredulously. "I fucking know." 

"When's the next time you're gonna see him? Christmas?" Lip asked, retrieving another cigarette from his pack and lighting it. 

"Yeah." Ian sighed. 

"That's not too bad dude. Only a couple months." 

"I know. But this stupid little part of my brain is paranoid as fuck and I keep thinking that something's gonna happen to him while he's at sea or something's gonna happen to me on patrol in Afghanistan and we won't even get a chance to be together again. Like this shit is just too good to be true." Ian's voice was thick as he tried to speak around the growing lump in his throat and his eyes were stinging so fucking bad. He was barely keeping the tears at bay now. 

"You can't fucking think like that, man." Lip reassured him. "Everything is gonna be fine. Couples deal with being separated in the military all the fucking time dude. And 90% of the time, they are reunited. And shit, hey, if that prop to end DADT passes next month, which it probably fucking will, who knows; By this time next year, you two might not even have to worry about someone finding out. And when you're done with your tour, you two can be together." 

Ian smiled at that thought. How fucking awesome would it be to not have to hide his love for Mickey? "Yeah..." 

"Hey, man." Lip said, squeezing his shoulder. "Stop freaking out okay? You're gonna get through this. If this is as serious as you say it is, then a year and a couple months is nothing. You'll have your whole life to be with him. And the next couple months are going to pass by in a flash. Just watch." He squeezed Ian's shoulder again before standing and hauling his brother to his feet. He wrapped his arms around him tightly for a minute before pulling back and grasping the back of his neck. "You two are gonna be fine, Ian. Alright?" He said, looking up into his brother's watery eyes, knowing it's what he needed to hear. 

Ian nodded and took a shaky breath. "Yeah." 

Lip nodded too and stepped back. "He love you too?" 

The smile that lit up Ian's face was astounding. "Yeah. He's it for me, Lip. And I'm it for him. I just fucking know." 

"Then you've got nothing to fucking worry about, man. You got this." Lip assured him. "Come on. I bet Debs and Carl are here by now." 

"I need to use dad's engraver first." Ian said, turning to head to the workshop, which was separate from the house.

Lip looked at him, confounded. "What for?"

"There's just something I need to do." Ian answered, his right hand delving into the pocket of his jeans.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you at dinner then." Lip replied with a shrug before heading inside the house. 

Ian nodded and made his way over to his dad's workshop, picking his head up, squaring his shoulders and holding onto that feeling that he and Mickey's love was strong enough to withstand the storm. 

  

~~

 

 _"Hey_ _assface_ _!"_  Mandy said cheekily when she answered the phone.

"Don't call me assface, you hoebag." Mickey snarked back with a smile.

 _"Well I figured you'd like that one more than 'bone smuggler'."_  She said before cackling like a psychopath.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Mickey replied, trying not to let her hear him laugh, and thus, lead her on. Mandy Milkovich could get brutal with the nicknames for her gay big brother. "Did you get the P.O. Box? I gotta go back to the Comfort in the morning and Ian is leaving the day after that."

_"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Mick. Don't worry. You got a pen and paper? Write it down."_

Mickey grabbed the pen and notepad from the desk next to the TV and gave her the okay to tell him the address. 

_"P.O. Box 10471_

_Chicago, IL 60609"_

"10471..." He mumbled to himself, quickly writing the address down and tearing it off and putting it in his bag before writing it down again for Ian to take with him.

_"_ _So,_ _are you guys_ _gonna_ _address it to me then? And then I put it in a new envelope and send it to you or him?"_

"Yes. And don't fucking read them, Mands. I'm serious." 

_"Calm your tits,_ _Rimadona_ _. I won't fucking read them."_

Mickey groaned, dragging his hand exasperatedly down his face at his sister's latest insult. "Where the fuck do you even come up with that shit, slut?"

 _"What can I say? I'm gifted."_  She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll fucking gift you with a titty twister from hell over Christmas break. Mark my words." Mickey threatened.

_"Something tells me you're_ _gonna_ _be more preoccupied with_ _Firecrotch_ _than with me, Powder Puff."_

"Oh my fucking god. Powder Puff? Really? That's the lamest shit I've ever heard. You're fucking ridiculous." Mickey groaned through his smile flinging himself backwards onto the bed.

Mandy laughed even harder on the other line, thoroughly enjoying tormenting her brother. He just made it too easy.  _"You know I can't help myself, big brother. So..."_  She said once she collected herself a bit,  _"how are you doing with having to go back to work tomorrow? And with... you know?"_

Mickey sighed. The knot in his stomach clenching. "I'm freaking out a little bit." He admitted. "But I'll be okay. I'm just overreacting like usual."

 _"I don't think you're overreacting, Mick."_  Mandy consoled.  _"If it hurts, it hurts. I get it. But you'll get through it. You both will. Just think positive thoughts and stay in touch as much as you can and before you know it, you'll be back together."_

"I know." He sighed heavily. "My paranoia is just constantly fucking with me the last couple days. Keep having horrible fucking dreams about him being over there."

_"You can't think like that. You'll drive yourself crazy. It's okay to be upset about him having to go. Anyone would understand. It's fucked up circumstances. But don't let yourself spiral. Do your job. Stay busy. Stay positive."_

Mickey felt the lump in his throat growing and his eyes start to sting. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to lose it. Mandy was right. He couldn't spiral. "You know, for such an annoying little twat, you do give some pretty good advice when needed."

Mandy snorted.  _"Well I fucking care about you, shit head. Seriously though, Mick. You guys are_ _gonna_ _be fine. You'll get through this."_

"I know. I gotta go though. Gotta finish packing." Mickey said, sighing again as he sat upright.

_"Okay. I'll check that box every couple of days alright?"_

Mickey nodded. "Okay. Thank you for doing this for us."

_"It's no problem Mick. I want you guys to be able to stay in touch. I just can't wait to meet the man that's managed to turn the badass Mickey Milkovich into a puddle of goo in less than a week."_

"You will in a couple of months." Mickey smiled. "He wants to meet you too."

_"_ _Of course_ _he does! Alright, call me next week if you can. Okay?"_

"I will. Adios, skank."

_"_ _Sayonara_ _, pillow biter."_

Mickey snorted. "Jesus. You have no fucking idea."

 _"Ugh, gross. Bye."_  Mandy said quickly before hanging up.

Mickey smiled and stood up, setting his phone on the dresser before continuing to pack.

 

~~

 

Ian's gulp of milk nearly spewed out of his nose as he listened to Carl elaborately describe one of his latest escapades. He swallowed thickly, his eyes watering, before bursting into a ridiculous fit of laughter. "Oh my god, Carl! I swear you and Hank come up with the most unique forms of entertainment I've ever heard of!" He said through his laughter, the rest of the table laughing along just as hard. 

"I'm serious, man. This poor old lady was looking at Hank like he was the spawn of Satan. It was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!" Carl continued, giggling at the recollection. 

"You and that boy get into far too much trouble together." Monica tisked before taking a sip of her wine.

"We didn't get into any trouble, Ma. I swear." Carl said, holding his hand in a 'scout's honor' symbol. "We were just having fun."

"Why can't you just go to the beach or the movies like normal teenagers?" She reasoned.

"Because that's lame. It's way more fun to prank people." The boy answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"You remind me of your father when we were teenagers. He was always up to something." Monica smiled fondly at whatever memory was running through her head.

"What about you Debs? What have you been up to?" Ian asked before taking another bite of his food.

"Not much really." She shrugged. "Hanging out with friends. School. You know, normal stuff."

"You mean hanging out with Derrick!" Carl teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Carl!" Debbie said harshly, her face turning red.

"Don't go getting too attached to that boy, sweetheart. You know he's planning on enlisting in the Marines after graduation." Monica said.

Lip's eyes met Ian's pointedly over the table full of food. Ian felt his face flush a little and he averted his eyes. It was too fucking late now. He was beyond attached to the man waiting for him back at his hotel. 

"How are you doing, Ian?" Fiona asked. "Are you nervous about your deployment?"

Ian's stomach sank. So much for the light atmosphere. He set his fork down, his food no longer appetizing. "Yeah, I am."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, honey." Monica cooed, refusing to think about anything happening to her son while he was over there. "You're a great soldier and a great leader. You always have been."

Ian shook his head at her words. "I'm not worried about my job. I'm confident in my duty while I'm over there. It's just..." He sighed heavily, his palms starting to sweat at the thought of actually telling his family what he was about to. "I met someone." He said, quickly adding, "And I'm just uneasy about leaving them."

"Oh! You didn't tell me you met a girl!" Monica chirped. "Who is she? What's her name?"

"No, Mom." Ian sighed even more heavily. Here goes nothing. "I didn't meet a girl. I..." He swallowed thickly. "I met a man. I'm... I'm gay." He lifted his eyes, his face red, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. His eyes made their way around the table, taking in the looks of either shock or confusion on his family member's faces. Lip's eyebrows were raised so high; definitely not forseeing his brother's decision to come out. Ian swallowed thickly. The silence at the dinner table was so incredibly heavy and thick; the weight of it nearly suffocating him.

His mother was the first to break the silence. "Oh, Ian." She said quietly, her eye's watery.

"What's gay mean?" Liam suddenly piped up. He had been very quiet throughout dinner.

Everyone's eyes darted to the innocent little boy at the end of the table. Ian shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes meeting Lip's and then Fiona's (she was looking at him ever-so gently) before turning to his littlest brother. "Uhm, it means that I like boys instead of girls."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, his brain making quick work of his brother's words. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, honey." Monica answered. "It's not a bad thing." She looked to Ian as she said it, her eyes conveying slight concern but sincere nonetheless.

"Then why is everyone so quiet?" Liam asked.

"We just didn't know is all, sweetie." Fiona answered. "He's never told us that before."

"Oh." Liam replied with a shrug.

"I think it's awesome." Debbie said with a smile. "And I'm really happy you told us."

Ian smiled at his little sister, a bit of weight lifting off his shoulders.

"I've never understood it." Carl said honestly. "Because my brain doesn't work that way, I guess. I'm not into..." He paused, his eye's darting to his mother before moving on, "yeah. But I'm cool with it. It doesn't affect me any."

Ian snorted at his brother's almost-slip in front of their mother, a little more weight lifting. His eyes drifted back to his mother's. Out of everyone, besides his father, her reaction was the most he was concerned about. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, Monica's face calm, a gentle smile even gracing her lips. "Well, I hope we get to meet him someday." She said sincerely.

A long breath he didn't even know he was holding escaped Ian's lungs and tears welled in his eyes and nearly fell down his face. "I hope so too." His said, his lips cracking into a wide smile.

"Well then, who wants dessert?"

 

~~

 

Ian retrieved the key card from the slot in the hotel door and put it safely in his wallet before pushing the door open and walking into the hotel room. He turned slightly, closing the door and before he even turned fully back around, Mickey was on him. The sailor's lips were on his and his hands were reaching under the fabric of his shirt, reaching around and sliding up his back, blunt fingernails digging into his skin. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, his tongue sliding languidly along the older man's, one hand gripping the back of his neck, the other grasping at the skin of his bare waist. He let himself be pulled flush against his lover, tilting his head down slightly to better angle their passionate kiss. His hand pressed firmly against his boyfriend's lower back, his fingers spread wide, fingertips pressing into the heated flesh. 

They kissed vehemently, tongues tasting and teeth clashing slightly as they tried to get impossibly closer. Ian breathed heavily through his nose as Mickey's hands moved from his back and made their way up over his abs and chest before sliding back down again, grasping firmly at his hips, thumbs pressing against the V lines of his lower abdomen just above his jeans. Ian moved his right hand from the back of Mickey's neck to cradle his jaw, his thumb brushing against their lips slightly as they kissed, before sliding it down and pressing his palm against the older man's chest over his racing heart. He could feel the organ thundering behind Mickey's ribcage, vibrating against his hand. 

After a few long minutes, Ian felt his shirt being lifted up, Mickey breaking their kiss to lift it up and off of him. He lifted his arms and let the garment be removed and tossed to the side before strong arms were wrapped around him and soft, kiss-swollen lips were pressed against his collar bone, working their way up to his neck. He wrapped his arms around Mickey's firm back, their bare chests pressed against each other as Mickey continued to pepper soft kisses along the heated skin of his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving the sailor more room and let his eyes fall closed as he absorbed the feeling of being surrounded by his lover. 

Before long though, he felt Mickeys lips still against his neck but his arms stayed firmly wrapped around him. Ian strengthened his hold on the other man, hugging him tightly, and pressed his cheek into the side of Mickey's head. He could feel Mickey's breaths grow deeper and more labored as they stood there and held each other. "What do you need, Mick?" He asked, his voice thick. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of him; the desperation to be as close as possible.

"I just need you, Ian." Mickey mumbled into his neck. "Just need you."

Ian pulled back, taking a slight step backwards so that he could grasp Mickey's face in his hands. He stared intently into the older man's blue eyes, his own eyes watering slightly upon seeing the desperate look on his lover's face. "You have me, baby." He said, his eyes screaming nothing but truth, before leaning in and kissing the sailor passionately.

He walked them towards the bed, stopping at the edge of it to unbutton and remove Mickey's jeans before removing his own. He pushed his boyfriend onto the bed, encouraging him to lay back with his head on a pillow as he laid on top of him, nothing but their underwear separating them. He supported his weight on his elbow as they kissed, his fingers in Mickey's thick hair, their legs tangling together and their groins pressing against each other. He could feel Mickey harden beneath him and pressed his hips down slightly, creating just enough friction to send flames of desire shooting throughout his body. 

He pulled away from the kiss somewhat suddenly, remembering something. "Wait, I want to give you something really quick." He said before placing one more quick kiss to the older man's lips and climbing off of the bed to grab his discarded jeans. He reached into the pocket and retrieved the item he bought at the store earlier while Mickey was in the restroom. He got back onto the bed, climbing over Mickey, who had sat up against the headboard, and sat next to him, their shoulders pressing together. He held out his hand and opened his fist, revealing a matte black Zippo lighter. He watched as Mickey looked from the lighter to his face and back again before reaching out and taking it from him. He watched as his boyfriend sat forward and turned it over in his fingers, revealing what he had engraved into the metal just hours before.

 

**_No matter_ **

**_what happens,_ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Now_ **

**_and forever._ **

Mickey ran his thumb over the engraved lettering, his chest heaving. He looked back to Ian, their eyes meeting, both on the verge of tears. "Now and forever." He said quietly.

Ian nodded, his hand reaching out to grasp the back of Mickey's neck. "Forever." He said thickly.

He anticipated Mickey's next move perfectly and leant forward, meeting him half way, their lips colliding. He opened his arms and spread his legs slightly, bending them at the knees as Mickey climbed on top of him, perching in his lap with his legs on either side of Ian's hips. He wrapped his arms tightly around the middle of his lover's back, his hands splayed wide across his skin and leant up into the kiss, pressing their chests together as the atmosphere in the room changed from warm and gooey back to hot and desperate in an instant.

He tilted his head sideways as Mickey's tongue thrust lewdly into his mouth, a low moan making it's way out of his throat as he slid his own tongue along the older man's with just as much enthusiasm. The sailor's hands slid from his neck down to his chest before reaching behind to grasp his shoulders as he pressed himself down hard against Ian's straining cock, pressing it firmly against his ass, making both men groan at the sensation. Ian let his hands glide down his lover's back and grabbed two handfuls of his ass, gripping hard as he pulled Mickey down harder against him, the fabric of their underwear allowing the older man's ass to slip a bit along his throbbing erection. His skin flushed red hot as the sailor began to roll his hips against him repeatedly, simultaneously sliding his ass along Ian's dick and rubbing his own against the redhead's washboard stomach. Ian sat up a little straighter, further limiting the amount of space between his abs and Mickey's cock, pressing tightly against the throbbing organ as Mickey's thrusts became quicker.

Their kiss broke with a wet smack as Ian let his head fall back, his brow furrowed and his mouth hanging slightly ajar. He panted heavily, small moans escaping his lips with every thrust of Mickey's ass against his cock. "Jesus, Mick." He groaned as a particularly hard thrust made his toes curl and the fire low in his belly smolder even hotter. His fingers dug painfully into the meat of Mickey's ass (definitely leaving marks at this point) and he planted his feet more firmly against the bed, using the added leverage to thrust back up against his lover. He stared up into Mickey's blown-out eyes as they continued to rock together, both of them completely drunk on the other. Ian's breath caught in his throat as Mickey leant down and took the redhead's bottom lip between his teeth, sliding his tongue along the sensitive flesh before kissing him sloppily, the quickness of their movements preventing total connectivity of their lips. 

Sooner than he would have liked, Ian felt that familiar sensation start to bubble up low in his abdomen. His balls began to tighten and he froze, his hands gripping Mickey's hips tight to prevent him from moving as well. He broke their messy kiss his eyes squeezed shut as his almost-orgasm faded away. "Don't wanna come like this." He panted, leaning up to kiss the sailor desperately. "Need to come inside you. Please, baby." He begged, his hands delving into Mickey's boxers to grasp as his ass again, thrusting up against him to emphasize his point.

Mickey nodded and Ian watched as he leaned over, grabbing the Zippo that had been discarded next to them and set it on the night stand before getting up to grab the lube from one of the bags they had taken with them to the beach. Ian lifted his hips and pulled his boxers briefs down, kicking them to the end of the bed before scooting himself up a little to lean against the headboard better. He licked his lips in anticipation as Mickey dropped his boxers and he got an eye-full of his boyfriend's thick, hard cock. He bent his legs a bit again as Mickey climbed back on top of him, Ian's cock resting against the curve of his ass and his lower back.

He watched with a racing heart as Mickey squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and reached behind himself. "Fuck." He half moaned half whispered as he watched the sailor bite his lip, his brow furrowing as he began to prep himself. "Jesus fuck, that's so fucking hot, Mick." He said huskily, his hands sliding up Mickey's abs and chest. "You're so fucking hot, baby. Drive me fucking wild, you know that?"

Mickey smiled lecherously down at him as he gently thrust down onto his fingers, his hand brushing against Ian's cock as he stretched himself open.

Not needing much prep, Mickey soon ceased his movements and brought his hand back around to squeeze out more lube into it. Ian's thighs tensed in anticipation as Mickey reached back around and a heavy sigh escaped his lips at the feel of his lover's slick hand grasping his cock and sliding along it. "Fuck, I need you so fucking bad, Mick." Ian panted, thrusting his hips up as much as he could. He placed his hands on the other man's hips, gripping slightly, as Mickey leant forward and lined himself up. He stilled his hips as best he could as Mickey began to lower himself down onto his cock, bouncing up and down a little as he did so. A low moan sounded from Ian's lips as Mickey finally bottomed out and he gripped Mickey's hips tightly, pushing himself up into the sailor, wanting to be as far inside of him as he could.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey groaned as he pressed himself down, feeling so full he could hardly form words. "Gonna miss this big fucking cock. You fill me up so fucking good, baby." He began to rotate his hips slowly, basking in the feel of Ian's long, thick cock rubbing against his inner walls, pressing into his prostate with every circle. "So fucking good." He sighed. 

Ian watched in awe as Mickey used his cock to please himself. "Fucking love how good you take it, Mick." He said, sitting up straighter to resume their previous position, only this time, a thousand times better. He grasped the back of Mickey's neck with his left hand and pulled his face down so they were only a hair apart. "Always take it so good for me." He moaned before connecting their lips. He kissed Mickey deeply as the older man wrapped his arms around his shoulders and began to lift himself up and down on his cock in short, calculated thrusts, making sure the head slid firmly against his prostate every time. He wrapped his right arm around Mickey's lower back, anchoring himself tightly against him, making sure that the sailor's cock was pressed tightly between their stomachs. Mickey would have himself cumming hands-free in no time like this. He was so fucking hot and tight around him and he could feel the desperation rolling off of the sailor in waves. They were feeding off of each other's energies as they moved together.

Their kiss broke again as Mickey's pace quickened and Ian turned his head to press his mouth against the sweat-slicked skin of his boyfriend's shoulder, inhaling his scent and his lips sliding and his teeth scraping with each bounce. He leant back against the headboard, making sure to keep Mickey pressed tight up against him and once again used his feet to gain more leverage to thrust up against Mickey's every thrust down. Deep grunts and moans of pleasure were pouring endlessly from Mickey's mouth, once again driving Ian crazy with how vocal he was. He was sure he'd never get his fill of this side of the sailor. He was so unabashedly loud and Ian loved every fucking second of it. Mickey soon kicked it up another notch and began picking himself up until just the head of Ian's cock was inside him and then slamming himself back down, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room amidst Mickey's never-ending vocalizations. Ian grasped Mickey's leg with his left hand, feeling the muscles of that thick, powerful thigh tighten and release with each bounce and let himself get lost in the sensation of his lover surrounding him. Neither of them were going to last long at this pace.

"Fuck. I'm fucking close, Mick." Ian groaned before tilting his head up for a quick, sloppy kiss. Their tongues met outside of their mouths and slid lewdly against each other. Ian's teeth barely caught Mickey's full bottom lip, biting it quickly before sucking in a breath through his teeth (the hiss the action made somehow being insanely hot) before flicking his tongue out against the other man's again. 

"Gonna fucking cum, babe." Mickey groaned, his pace now brutal and out of control.

Deciding that he wanted to help his boyfriend over the edge of oblivion, Ian cast away the previous notion of Mickey cumming hands-free and let go of his hold around the sailor's back and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the thick cock that was bouncing between them. Mickey let out a loud, drawn out, "fuck" as Ian looked down and watched himself quickly jerk Mickey's cock, wanting to watch his lover come all over them so fucking badly. "Come on Mick. Fucking cum for me. I wanna see it." He moaned and licked his lips. "I wanna taste it. Come on, baby. Cum for me." 

His body flashed white hot as Mickey's orgasm hit him hard. The sailor's back gave out and he folded partially over his left shoulder as hot strings of cum coated Ian's hand and their stomachs and splashed against Ian's lips and chin. The redhead licked his lips eagerly, his inner cumslut coming out full force as he tasted the tang of his boyfriend's cum on his tongue. "Fuck, Mickey. So fucking hot. Jesus Christ." He groaned, his own orgasm only seconds away. Mickey's ass was clenching and un-clenching around his cock, pushing him quickly towards the edge. He sat back again, his hands gripping Mickey's hips to aid him in his thrusting as the older man quickly became hypersensitive and his hips stuttered. He tilted his head up and crashed his mouth to Mickey's, their tongues meeting desperately, neither of them caring about the mess on Ian's lips and chin. It was filthy and obscene and absolutely fucking perfect.

Ian suddenly pulled away from the kiss, his whole body tensing like a rubber band pulled taught as he felt his orgasm begin to wash over him. He groaned deep in his chest and gripped Mickey's ass tight as the rubber band finally snapped and he came so unbelievably hard inside his boyfriend's ass that he saw stars behind his eyelids. Mickey's hips slowly came to a halt as Ian's orgasm receded and the redhead immediately wrapped his arms around his lover. He felt Mickey's arms around his neck and his cheek on top of his damp hair as they caught their breath.

A massive wave of emotion suddenly hit Ian so hard that it instantly made his heart start throb in his chest. He had been doing so well at holding himself together. But now, with his body sated and his mental walls shattered from their mind-blowing sex, he found that he no longer had control over his emotions and he began to drown in the overwhelming amount of despair he suddenly felt. He pulled out of the hug slightly and looked up into Mickey's so amazingly blue eyes and felt the dam finally break. His chin quivered and a breath escaped him in an audible 'whoosh' as tears began to pour down his cheeks. "I don't want to fucking leave you, Mickey." He said brokenly, his throat so tight he could barely inhale. "I don't know if I can." He added on desperately. 

Upon seeing Ian unraveling, Mickey quickly lost his cool as well. His eyes instantly watered and tears began to fall down his own face at the desperate, terrified look on his strong soldier's face. He grasped Ian's jaw in his hand, a heavy sigh escaping his chest as the redhead placed his hand over his, squeezing it and pressing his face into it. They looked at each other dejectedly, their eyes never breaking contact as the tears continued to fall. Mickey lifted himself up and off of Ian, not even flinching at the sensation and laid down next to his lover, pulling him down on top of him and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Ian laid his head on Mickey's strong chest and sniffled miserably as he threw his left leg over the sailor's and wrapped his arm around his middle, squeezing him tight.

They laid there for who knows how long. Holding each other and quietly crying until neither of them had any tears left. Ian eventually lifted himself up, wiping at the wet spot on Mickey's chest and laid on his side, his head resting on the same pillow as Mickey's. Mickey rolled to face him, tangling their legs together and grasping Ian's top hand in his own. 

"I'm sorry for losing it." Ian said lowly after a few minutes of just staring at each other. "I was doing really good at not breaking down but it hit me so fucking hard all of a sudden."

Mickey smiled sadly at the redhead, his eyes soft. "Don't be sorry. I was probably seconds away from losing it too. Been struggling all afternoon."

Ian nodded, his eyelids feeling incredibly heavy. "I don't wanna fall asleep." He said sadly, reaching over to rest his hand on Mickey's cheek, trying to commit every detail of the sailor's face to his memory.

"I know." Mickey replied, knowing that he had no words to possibly comfort either of them. He reached out and placed his own hand on Ian's cheek too. "No matter what happens, I love you, Ian." He nearly whispered.

Tears welled in Ian's eyes again as he stroked Mickey's cheekbone. "Now and forever." He nodded. "I love you, Mickey."

 

~~

Mickey sat in the chair beside the TV across the room from the bed in silence. At this angle he had the perfect visual of Ian fast asleep in the king-sized bed. He was laying somewhat on his side, his chest bare and exposed and his legs tangled in the sheet. At some point during the night, they had crawled under the covers and somehow managed to fall to sleep wrapped around each other. But unfortunately for Mickey, he had only slept for a few hours before he had awoken again. And so, he spent what was probably hours just lying there across from the redhead watching him while he slept; memorizing ever dip and curve of his gorgeous face, every cut and line of his perfect torso. He committed to memory the way the soldier's hand felt wrapped around his, how perfectly his long fingers cradled his own. He ran the arch of his foot along his boyfriend's calves and shin and tried with everything in him to remember the softness of his skin and the slight tickle of his leg hair against the bottom of his foot.

And at some point, he had made up his mind and crawled out of bed. He dressed in his uniform as quietly as possible and then grabbed a pen and the notepad and sat at the small table in the corner of the room. He spent at least the next hour doing his best to pour out the thoughts running through his mind onto the paper in front of him. He didn't bother reading it back to himself. He didn't want to give himself the chance to take anything back. Ian deserved every facet of truth from him.

And so, now, with the sun barely beginning to lighten the early morning sky, he took a deep breath and stood from the chair. He crossed the room and placed the letter, the address for the P.O. box and the keychain he had bought Ian next to the redhead's phone and keys where he was sure his boyfriend would see them. He stalked quietly to the edge of the bed closest to Ian and gently ran his fingers through his thick, red locks, placed a kiss to his forehead, and then he grabbed his duffel and set his keycard on the dresser before exiting the room. He held his head high and made his way to the curb where a taxi was waiting to take him back to the Comfort.

 _Only 65 days._ Mickey told himself as he tossed his duffel in the trunk and climbed into the back seat of the car. And as he drove away from the hotel and the love of his life still sleeping peacefully in that big bed, if he felt like kicking and screaming and bawling his eyes out until he couldn't function anymore, he did show it one bit. He was Mickey fucking Milkovich. He was a Sailor in the Navy. And he would not let this break him.

~~

When Ian's alarm went off and he awoke to an empty bed and an empty room, despite the heaviness in his heart, part of him wasn't surprised at all. He knew as well as Mickey that if they had to say goodbye while looking into each other's eyes, one of them would have lost it. Maybe even both of them. Probably both of them. So he sighed heavily and threw the sheet off of him. He grabbed a pair of boxer briefs from his bag, pulling them on and moving towards the bathroom. A glint of silver and red on the dresser next to his phone caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks. He reached out and grabbed the small keychain, holding it up and admiring the tiny, perfect replica of Mickey's flag ship with a smile. He quickly attached it to a ring on his keys before picking up the pieces of paper that were resting under it. He smiled as he read the address to the P.O. Box in Chicago, grateful to have at least one solid way to keep in touch with Mickey. He then grabbed the other piece of paper, realizing immediately that it was a letter to him written in Mickey's scrawl. Both front and back of the paper was full. As he began to read Mickey's thoughts to him, he made his way to the chair in the corner of the room, bathroom forgotten, and sat down to read.

**_Ian,_ **

**_I'm sorry that I left while you were sleeping. But I just know that I wouldn't have been able to look into your eyes and then turn around and walk_ ** **_out that door._ **

**_I'm finding it difficult to find words that do my thoughts justice. I wish that I could describe just how amazing and wonderful you have made me feel these last few days. I can't believe that I was lucky enough_ ** **_to find you. I honestly thought that I would never find someone who understands me so completely; that_ ** **** **_a man actually existed that could set my soul on fire the way you do. I have felt more alive with you this last week than I have my entire life. Before you I was merely existing_ ** **_. But now that I've met you, I finally feel like I have something to LIVE for._ **

**_I am under no illusion that the next year will be easy. I know it will be difficult and that there will be times where_ ** **** **_we wonder what in the fuck this_ ** **_is all for_ ** **_. But I am certain that we will get through it and that this will be worth it. WE are worth it._ **

**_I will see you in 65 days. 65 days, Ian. That's it. And promise me that you will do as I am, and not worry about what comes after Christmas until it's time. Let's just get through the next couple of months and go from there._ **

**_I can't wait until I can kiss you and feel you in my arms again. Until then, I love you, Ian._ **

**_Now and forever._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Mick_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That P.O. box is not a valid P.O. box so don't go trying to send stuff to it lol.  
> That's it for the smut for a few chapters you guys. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. We're gonna jump a couple weeks into the future and that's how the next few chapters will be. And we're also about to meet some new characters that will be pretty large staples for a majority of the story!  
> Comments and reviews are always appreciated! :-*


End file.
